


Saving Adam Milligan

by TheDumbBrunette00



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Out Of Hell, Adam is Saved, Angel Siblings, Big Brother Dean, Brother Feels, Daddy Issues, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Magical Pregnancy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sad, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbBrunette00/pseuds/TheDumbBrunette00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel Massacred Heaven, you escaped, you ran down to earth and lived a normal human life. When you discover that your entire family has forgotten you you are heart broken and when you discover Adam Winchester is still trapped in hell, you decide to do anything to get him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first reader insert story so I'm sorry if this isn't that great! Please tell me what you think down below! It does switch back and forth from perspectives, so yeah, enjoy!

As a child every Sunday Adam’s mom would wake him up at seven a.m. and drag him to church. Adam remembered listening to the old priests as they told stories of God and angels and demons as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Adam had always believed wholeheartedly that angels were good and beautiful and every night before bed Adam and his mother would get down on their knees and pray to the angels to watch over him as he slept. When he finally got old enough his mother began working later and later at the hospital. Slowly the church visits on Sundays stopped and then Adam’s mother began leaving him home alone at night and stopped praying with him. Adam never stopped praying though. He prayed to the angels to give him a brother, someone to be with him during these lonely nights when his mom worked but it never happened.   
As he laid being torn apart by ghouls, listening to his mother’s screams as the blood slowly drained out of him, he found himself praying again. Praying for this to all end. His prayers were answered and the next thing he knew it all went dark.   
The next thing he remembered was waking up on some old man’s couch that smelt of booze.   
When he first learned he had two older brothers all of Adam’s dreams came true. When he finally found Sam and Dean he thought that his prayers had been answered, he believed that they would always be there for him, always protect him. He had been wrong.   
When he and Sam laid on the floor, hemorrhaging and dying at the will of an angel, Dean had begged him to spare their lives. He had sacrificed his body to Michael for his brother’s safety. Then he killed Zechariah and dragged Sam out of the room, leaving Adam, trapped and defenseless, behind a closed door. Dean had sacrificed not himself, but Adam instead.   
Adam was kept prisoner in his own body, fighting to escape. He thought that it couldn’t get much worse than this, then Sam dragged him, Lucifer, and Michael into the cage. After what seemed like months later, he saw a light come closer and closer. He reached up his hand, hoping for the light to grab him and save him. The light flew right by him though and over to Sam. Sam stretched out a hand and the light took it. Leaving behind Sam’s soul.   
Years later a man walked right up to the cage, a thin, bony man with gray skin. Adam had met him before, Death. He reached out a hand to Death, but Death, like the light, walked right by to Sam’s Soul. He grabbed Sam’s soul and trapped it in his bag and walked away, leaving Adam alone.   
So when Adam saw another light descending down to the cage he was confused, there was no more Sam left, was this light coming for Michael or Lucifer? He didn’t know what possessed him to do it, but he stretched up his hand toward the light. Surprisingly the light took it.   
Adam was shocked, the light began to pull him upward, a smile tugged at Adam’s lips. He was leaving, he was getting out. Or maybe he wasn’t, what if this was just another of Lucifer or Michael’s tricks? He began to fight the light, determined not to lose to Lucifer or Michael, determined not to show them any weakness. The light was stronger though and gripped Adam tighter.   
Soon Adam saw the stars, the stars he had not seen in such a long time. He felt himself calm under the beauty. He didn’t care if he lost, he took in the stars, remembering all the nights his mother had laid with him under them and told him stories of the constellations. He closed his eyes.   
Suddenly he felt grass beneath him. He felt cool air coming into his lungs as he breathed instead of the sulfur filled air in the cage. He opened his eyes to find a girl staring at him. She was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.   
She walked over to him, she stretched out her hand as if she was approaching a frightened animal. Adam tried to move back from her but she was soon at his side. She pressed two cold fingers to each of his temples. “I am going to put a wall up inside your mind” she said, “do not try to break down the wall.”   
Pain wrapped around his head and he screamed. Visions of Lucifer and Michael dashed through his head. Suddenly he was reliving all the pain and torture they had put him through. Was this all a trick? A cruel trick designed by Lucifer and Michael to give him a sense of freedom and then take it all back?   
The pain began to leave his head and he realized that his eyes felt like lead. He closed his eyes and didn’t fight anymore. Darkness swirled behind his eyes and he gave into sleep and dreamed of the beautiful girl who had saved him.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You watched as Adam Milligan drifted off to sleep. His eyes closed and his body relaxed. You noticed how he seemed so peaceful in his sleep, he looked so innocent as if you hadn’t just ripped him out of the cage after five whole years of him being abandoned down there.   
When Castiel had gone insane and attacked heaven, slaughtering angels, you had refused to bow down to him. Instead you fled the attack and retreated down to earth where you found your vessel. You spent years hiding out among the humans. You integrated yourself into society, getting a job and buying a small apartment near your work.   
It wasn’t until Metatron had made all the angels in heaven fall that you felt safe enough to come out of hiding. You found some of your brothers and sisters only to discover they had all forgotten you.   
You had learned of Adam. You learned how he, like you, had been forgotten by his family and you had vowed to save him.   
You spent years training to grow stronger, training to be strong enough to go down to the cage and fight whoever stood in your way to save Adam Milligan. Today had been the day when you realised you were ready. You flew down to hell and felt the heat of the fire burning your skin and the smell of sulfur and burning flesh assaulted your nose.   
When you saw him, broken and bloody you reached down and grabbed him and you saw the disbelief and hope flood his eyes. You knew you could not fail now. You made sure not to leave his soul down there and when you and him were both back on earth you put the wall up in his head. Trapping all the horrible memories of the cage behind a stone wall.   
You smiled to yourself now as exhaustion wrapped its claws around you. You had done it, you had saved Adam Milligan.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bring Adam back to his brothers and find that they are very suspicious of your motives for saving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all for reading! I loved all the positive comments and thank you to all who bookmarked and liked and commented on my story! I am doing NanoWriMo this month so I may be a little late on posting updates. I will try to post a new chapter every week but I am sorry if I don't! Are any of y'all doing Nano this month? Tell me in the comments below!

Dean Winchester awoke to the sound of someone in the bedroom next door. He sat up in bed and grabbed the gun he kept underneath his pillow. The only two people besides him that had access to the Bunker were Sam and Cas. Two things didn’t match up though, one Cas didn’t sleep, and two Sam had his own room down the hall. 

Dean moved over and climbed out of bed. He silently moved over to his door and crept out of the room. He stood outside the next door bedroom and listened carefully. He heard a soft whisper coming from the other side, barely audible. He placed his hand on the handle and counted down, three, two, one! 

He opened the door in one swift move and held the gun up in front of his face, finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. Then he saw the body on the bed, he was in shock and at first he couldn’t comprehend that what he saw was real. It was a long, lanky, boy with pale white skin and blonde hair. It was his half-brother Adam. 

You had been sitting next to Adam, whispering calming words to him as he stirred in his sleep. You desperately wanted to know what he was dreaming about but were also terrified if the wall was breaking and the memories were coming back. Then Dean had walked in. 

You turned your head and looked at him, watched him take it all in. A mix of emotions flitted across his face, shock, disbelief, recognition, sadness, and guilt. The guilt made your stomach turn and the heat of anger passed through your body. If he felt so guilty why didn’t he do something to save Adam sooner? 

He turned and finally saw you. He pointed the gun at you and you just smiled. “I think a thank you would be the appropriate greeting” you said. “Who are you?” he asked, barely letting you finish. 

“My name is (y/n) and I am an angel of the lord” you said. Dean lowered the gun slightly but still remained his defensive stance. “Does Cas know what you’ve done?” Dean asked. Your face scrunched up in a scowl, “If that son of a bitch even knows who I am I’d be surprised” you sneered. 

You reached out and touched Adam’s hand. Suddenly Sam walked in, gun at the ready. The same emotions flickered through his face that had gone through Dean’s. Sam turned and looked at Dean, “what the hell is this?” he asked. Dean began explaining to Sam what you had just told him. 

Adam began to stir again and you ran your fingers through his hair comforting him as best as you could. “What do you want?” Sam asked. You turned your head away from Adam and looked at Sam, “What I want” you began, “was to save an innocent soul from the prison of Michael and Lucifer. What I want is to protect the boy whose brother’s failed him. That is what I want.” 

Sam and Dean’s eyes clouded over with guilt at the mention of them failing their brother. Adam stirred again and Sam and Dean walked over and stood at his side. “What condition is he going to be like when he wakes up?” Dean asked. “I put a wall up inside his head like Death did for Sam” you said, “it should keep all the memories of the cage locked out but he has so many, I wouldn’t be surprised if some slipped through” you said. 

Adam’s eyes flickered and when they opened he sat up straight. You released his hand and saw the look in his eyes. He was confused and a little scared, his breath was quick and he looked around the room taking everything in. 

Dean and Sam held Adam’s shoulders, “Adam” Dean said, “Adam it’s okay, it’s me Dean.” “Dean?” Adam asked, "Sam? What am I doing here?" 

"It's okay" Dean said, "you're at me and Sam's place, you're safe." Adam's body relaxed and he calmed. 

You placed your hand on Adam's causing him to turn and look at you. Recognition and confusion both mingled on his face, "who are you?" He asked. You smiled and began to open your mouth when Sam's hand closed down on your upper arm. 

"She's a friend of ours" Sam said, "she was just leaving." You stared up at Sam and he yanked you up by your arm. "Come on" he said. He dragged you out of the room and down the stairs. 

"What the hell was that?" You asked as you tried to wrench your arm out of his hand but his grip was tight. Sam walked you down to the bunker’s basement and checked you for a weapon. He removed your angel blade from inside your boot and sat you down in a chair. You held out your hands for him and he seemed surprised that you didn’t fight or struggle. He snapped a pair of handcuffs on your wrists and attached them to a chain around the chair holding you firmly in place. You didn’t fight or struggle, knowing that it would make things worse for Adam. 

Sam turned and picked up your discarded angel blade from the floor. “You don’t need to use that” you said, “I told your brother everything.” Sam seemed taken aback, and who could blame him. The angels he was used to were all assholes, Metatron, Gadreel, Gabriel killed Dean over a hundred times, and hell, even Castiel was kind of a dick when they first met. 

He placed the angel blade on a table in the corner. He turned his back on you and when he spoke it was quiet, “I’ll call Cas and have him come over to talk to you” he said.

At the mention of Cas’s name your heart began to race and your palms became sweaty. Sam began to walk out the door when you called out to him, “wait” you called, Sam turned around and looked at you, “just keep Castiel away from Adam. I know what he did to your wall, I don’t want him to do the same to Adam’s.” Sam nodded and walked out the door leaving you alone. 

Adam sat at Dean and Sam’s kitchen table while Dean cooked bacon over on the stove. He watched Dean as he moved throughout the kitchen, he seemed rigid and tense as if waiting for Adam to pounce and attack him from behind. 

Sam walked in and dragged his hand down his face. “I called Cas already” Dean said, “he should be here in a few minutes.” Sam nodded and sat down across from Adam at the table. “How you holdin’ up?” he asked. Adam nodded, suddenly shy around his brothers, “Alright” he said, “just a little hungry, and confused.” Sam nodded and smiled slightly. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” he asked. Adam tensed, “I remember being locked in that room with an angel coming through and…” he stopped, not sure whether or not to say the next part. “What?” Sam asked. Adam swallowed, “and you guys leaving me in there alone.” 

Dean stopped cooking and Sam went rigid. Dean tossed the bacon from the frying pan onto a plate and placed it in front of Adam. 

"We did try to save you Adam" said Dean, "I'm sorry." Adam said nothing and just stared at the bacon. "What year is it?" Adam asked. Dean and Sam were both quiet. "You heard me" he said, frustration and anger rising in his voice, "what year is it?" 

"2015" Dean said. Adam felt these words hit him like a punch in the gut, the last thing he remembered happened in 2011, his brothers had forgotten him for four years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try to post a new chapter every Wednesday. Are you guys doing NanoWriMo this month? Please tell me in the comments below!


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, and Cas all discuss whether or not they can trust you, meanwhile you explain your motives to Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all for reading! I love your comments and your support and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Castiel didn't know what to think when Dean had called him and told him what had happened. 

He had thought he had left the past behind him, that he had forgiven himself for the mistakes he had made before in the past. He thought he had moved on but suddenly a ghost from his past had walked in and brought everything crashing down on him. 

Her name had been (y/n) and she had gone missing when he had massacred heaven. She wasn't the only angel that had gone missing, a few others had also disappeared but they had disappeared because he had killed them and turned them to ash, but she had escaped. She had climbed out of heaven and ran to earth. 

Cas was ashamed to admit that he had forgotten about her. He had forgotten about her long ago. But now he remembered. He remembered the smart, bright eyed girl who was fascinated with humans and was a greeter at the gates of heaven where the reapers would leave the souls of the dead with her and she would bring them to their own personal heaven. 

He didn’t remember driving to the bunker. He didn’t remember arriving the next day. He didn’t remember Dean giving him a hug when he saw him. He finally came too when Dean led him down to the basement where she was being held. 

“What the hell happened between you two?” Dean asked, “when I mentioned you to her she didn’t seem too pleased at the thought of seeing you.” Cas sighed and told Dean everything. Dean nodded and looked into his bright blue eyes, “are you sure you can do this then?” he asked. Cas nodded, he didn’t have a choice. 

Dean nodded back and opened the door. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You looked up when the door opened and flinched when you saw Castiel walk through. Your mind raced and suddenly you were back in Heaven at the gates hearing the screams of angels as they died trying to decide whether to go and save them, or flee. You had chose to flee. 

Castiel was not alone though, he was with Dean. Dean, the man who preached about family values and yet he had left his little brother to burn. You hated him almost as much as you hated Castiel. Almost. 

Castiel walked over to you “Don’t touch me” you snarled and Castiel backed away. You looked into his blue eyes and saw hurt. Good. Dean stood in the corner watching the two of you, his arms crossed as he took everything in. 

“I am so sorry (y/n)” Castiel said. You snorted, he was sorry? “It’s too late for that” you said. Cas sighed, “why did you save Adam Winchester?” he asked.

You looked up at him and hate and hot anger spread through you. “Don’t you dare touch him” you said, “I know what you did to Sam’s wall.” Cas stiffened and you glared at him. “I was wrong then” Cas said, “I have changed.” 

“Angels don’t change Castiel” you said and watched his eyes grow sad. Castiel fell silent and Dean stepped out of the corner and squatted down in front of you so that his face was inches from yours. 

“Let me tell you something you winged ass you’re not the top angel around here” he growled blowing the smell of booze right into your face, “Cas is. Now answer the damn question this time, why did you save Adam?” 

You took a deep breath and sat up right so that your back was straight, “Maybe because I can relate to him.” you said. 

“When Castiel took heaven, I ran. I returned almost a three years later and discovered all my brothers and sisters had forgotten me. I learned you had done the same to Adam and knew I couldn’t let him burn. So I saved him because no one else would.” 

Dean leaned back, your words had obviously struck a raw nerve of his and you forced yourself to conceal the little smirk that played at the corners of your lips. Dean saw what your were doing and struck you hard across the face. 

“Dean!” Castiel yelled and you felt your cheek throb. “Don’t hurt her” Cas told Dean and Dean left the room slamming the door behind him, leaving you and Castiel alone.   
Castiel walked over to you and you flinched again, “I am just going to unchain you” he said. You nodded and let him set you free. 

Your arms and shoulders were tight and bruised from where the chains had held you. You looked up at Castiel, “I’m not leaving him” you said, “I’m not.” Castiel nodded, “I didn’t expect you to.” 

Castiel opened the door and gestured you through it, you obliged and walked out of the cellar with them both Dean and Cas tailing you. You walked up to the main floor where you saw Adam and Sam talking at the table. When Sam saw you he stopped talking and stiffened. Adam turned around and looked at you with his dark blue eyes.   
“I know you” he said and your heart skipped a beat, was the wall coming down already? “You were in the room when I woke up. I thought you were leaving?” Relief flooded your body and you nodded, “yeah” you said, “I’m a friend of your brothers, I decided to spend the night.” Adam nodded and turned back to Sam and the two resumed their conversation. 

He didn’t know you, you thought, and that’s for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think in the comments below! If you guys want you can follow me on tumblr at thedumbbrunette0-0, be sure to like and bookmark for updates!


	4. The Angel's Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You comfort Adam and try to help fill in the gaps in his memory and Dean becomes suspicious of your true intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I am really excited about the next few chapters! I have really big plans for this story and I can't wait to share them! I hope y'all enjoy!

You’d spent the night in one of the bunker’s spare rooms right next door to Castiel. You had barely slept at all and you panicked every time you heard a noise, thinking that it might be Castiel or one of the Winchester’s coming to finish you off.   
It’s not like you really needed sleep anyway, you had only started when you had adjusted to human life. That wasn’t the point though, the point was that the only thing keeping Cas from getting to you was a thin wall.   
You laid in bed, your heart pounding. Suddenly the door opened and you sat up, ready to fight, as a figure stood in the doorway.   
“I’m sorry” said a soft voice, “did I wake you up?” It was Adam. You relaxed and shook your head, “it’s fine” you said.   
Adam turned on the lights and walked in he shut the door behind him and sat down at the foot of your bed. “Can’t sleep either?” you asked and he nodded.   
“I’m missing time” he said, “the last time I saw Sam and Dean it was 2010. Now I wake up in their bedroom and it’s 2015. It just doesn’t make any sense.”   
You knew how Adam felt. Before you feld the last time you had been down to earth had been in the 12th century when The Black Plague had been at it’s peak. Even though you knew that the world around you had been changing, it was still a shock to see just how much of it had changed.   
“What happened in those five years?” he asked.   
Your heart stopped for a brief moment. What did you tell him? Oh nothing really you just got dragged to Hell, thrown in a cage, tortured for a few years, and your brothers forgot about you. Oh yeah, and Steve Jobs died.   
“You were in a coma” you said, “you were in a hospital for five years before you woke up and Sam and Dean could take you home.”   
Adam nodded, “I missed five years of my life?”   
You nodded, “I’m sorry.”   
He ran a hand through his hair,” It’s fine” he said, he swallowed and tried to compose himself, “how did you meet Sam and Dean?” he asked.   
Great you thought, another lie I need to come up with, peachy.   
“On a hunt” you said, “we worked the same job.”   
Adam nodded, “I’m not a hunter” he said, his voice was quiet and calm, “I only met Sam and Dean when I was nineteen, I am only their half brother.”   
You nodded, “I know.”   
Adam ran a hand through his hair again, “they promised me that I’d see my mom again” he said and looked at her with his eyes wide and hopeful, “do I get too?”   
The look of hope on his face was heartbreaking, you shook your head, “I am sorry” you said.   
Adam’s face fell and he dropped his hand down to his side, “The angel’s lied?” He sounded confused and slightly scared and maybe even a little anger was mixed in there. You reached your hand out and touched his arm, “it’ll be okay” you said.   
He gave you a small smile back, as if reassurance that he knew.   
Deep down though, you knew that his world was collapsing in on him. He was learning the truth about reality, he had lost five years of his life, his brother’s seemed totally weirded out by him, and he learned, to never trust an angel. 

 

Darkness. Pain. Blood. Laughter. Anger. Fear. Betrayal. Red. Red. Covering him. Suffocating him. Terror. Sadness. Trapped. Light. Brightness. Her. Beauty. Stars. Freedom.  
Adam jolted awake. His heart beating fast in his chest. He was disoriented and confused. He had no idea where he was. Then he saw her.   
He had fell asleep next to her. They had stayed up late into the night, talking about… well, he didn’t really remember, all he knew was that when he was with her, he felt safer and happier than when he was with Sam or Dean.   
His body was curled around her’s. Her body was relaxed in sleep, her eyes closed and her hair framed her face.   
He couldn’t stop looking at her for some odd reason.   
She was sort of a mystery to him. The way she talked she sounded innocent and fragile, but there was something about the way she held herself, that look behind her beautiful (e/c) eyes, that told him that she was stronger than she let on. That told him that she was not some innocent girl that needed to be protected. Told him that somewhere, deep inside of her, there was a fire that burned bright and hot.   
He thought back to the dream. What was it? What did it mean? He had no idea. All he knew was that it was probably the worst nightmare he’d ever had.   
He saw her face, her beautiful eyes were closed to the world around her and he found himself wondering what she was dreaming about. He hoped it was better than his dream.   
Adam relaxed and laid back down next to her. He felt his heart slow down and his body relax. His mind began to wander and, within minutes, he had fallen back to sleep, his arms wrapped around her as if she were a teddy bear, ready to fight off the monsters. 

Crap. He hadn’t even been back for a day and they’d already lost him.  
Dean had come in to check on Adam when he’d woken up to see if he was okay. When he opened the bedroom door though, he found Adam’s bed, still made and Adam nowhere in the room.   
His mind raced with all the possibilities about what had happened to him.   
Had that angel, (y/n) done something to him?  
Had hallucinations of the cage happened yet like they did with Sam?   
Or had something come into the night and taken him away?  
Either way, Dean leaned more toward the angel doing something to him.   
He had been suspicious of her from the start. No angel would just rescue someone from the cage because they felt sorry for them. Their had to be an ulterior motive. He just needed to find out what it was before he could gank her.   
Dean left his brother’s empty bedroom and walked down to where Cas and (y/n) were staying.   
He walked right up to her door and pounded his fist on it. “Where’s my brother you bitch?” he shouted.  
Cas opened his door and looked at Dean, “What’s wrong?” he asked.   
“Adam’s missing, and I’ll bet you miss priss had something to do with it.”   
He pounded on the door again and finally it opened.   
She stood there staring at him, her eyes heavy with sleep and annoyance, “what the hell?” she asked. Dean grabbed her by the throat and pulled her out of the room and slammed her into a wall.   
“Where is he?” Dean shouted.   
“Dean!” Cas cried.   
Dean pulled out an angel blade from his back pocket and held it up to her face, “tell me now or…”  
“Dean” Cas said again.   
Dean turned and saw his little brother walk out of her bedroom. He looked at Dean with fear and confusion in his eyes as he assessed the situation.   
“What are you doing?” he asked.   
Dean dropped her and she collapsed to the ground. She began breathing heavily and Adam and Cas both rushed over to her.   
“I’ll take care of it” Cas said and helped her to stand up. She tried to brush Cas off but all efforts were futile. He led her down the stairs and left Adam and Dean alone.   
“What the hell was that?” Adam asked, his voice rising and his eyes filling with anger.   
“Woah” Dean said and put up a hand to Adam, “why don’t we start discussing what you were doing in her bedroom?”   
“Nothing Dean, we were talking last night, that’s all. Since none of you guys have been telling me anything she was the only one I could ask.”   
Dean fell silent. He put the angel blade back into his pocket. “What did she tell you?”   
Adam shook his head, “that I was in a coma for five years before you guys could take me home.” Adam swallowed like the next words were hard to say, “that the angel’s lied and my mom’s dead. That she met you guys on a hunt and that your friends, but Dean what I just saw there wasn’t friendship.”   
Dean shook his head.   
“All I’m telling you is to be careful with her” he said, “and we’re not friends, just allies.”   
Adam nodded, “I’ll be in my room like you want me” he said, his voice soft and calmer than it had been before, but still said with an edge to it.   
He pushed passed Dean and walked away, not giving him a second glance. 

Her throat was raw. A string of purple bruises in the shape of a hand decorated her throat like a necklace.   
“I’m fine” she growled as Castiel raised his hand to heal her, “don’t touch me.”   
Cas lowered his hand.   
He hated himself for what he had done to her. Sitting here, at the Winchester house, she did not look like an angel. He had forced her into becoming this. She was a product of the massacre of heaven. It was all his fault.   
“(y/n)” he began, “I’m sorry for what happened.”   
“For what” she asked, “your boyfriend holding a knife at me, or killing our brother’s and sister’s and forcing me to flee to earth for five years?”   
Cas felt his body fill with guilt. Words could never describe how sorry he was for doing what he’d done. He had been stupid and idiotic and...and, well, he didn’t really know what else to call it.   
“All of it” he said, “I’m sorry that any of this ever happened.”   
She nodded and touched her neck. A light emitted from her hand as she tried to heal it, but when she pulled back, the bruises were still there.   
She looked up at him, “I’m weak, Castiel” she said, her voice cracking slightly under the pressure from speaking, “From saving Adam to putting the wall up, I’m weak.”   
Castiel didn’t say anything. He just walked over and put his fingers to her throat and healed her. She twitched away after he was done.   
Even though she had allowed him to heal her, he knew they still weren’t on good terms.   
“How do you feel?” he asked.   
She stood up, “I feel fine” she said and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me down below what you thought because I would love to hear it! Also be sure to like and bookmark for updates on new chapters!


	5. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wall in Adam's mind begins to collapse even more and Sam and Dean go off on a hunt leaving you and Adam alone with Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG OMG IF ADAM IS THE ONE WHO BREAKS OUT OF THE CAGE IN SAM'S VISIONS I WILL LITERALLY LOSE MY SHIT! Y'ALL HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS AND I JUST NEED MY BABY OUT AND TO BE HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jdksjfksaklakljfdkdalkskfdjkjfkjdifjeidghurejdksnjfdusoldndjfikaljKJLKDJFLKSJAKLAJKJADLK;DJFKLDJFLK;AJOIQW;LFEJAIJADAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“No” Dean shouted at Adam over the breakfast table, “you’re not coming.”   
‘Why not?” Adam argued back.   
“Because dad didn’t want you to have our life…”   
“And we know exactly how well that went” Adam cut Dean off.   
Dean’s eyes flashed with annoyance at his half brother. Sam had found a case nearby and Dean was excited to go, willing to do anything to get his mind off of the girl angel and his newly not dead brother. Adam asked if he could come along, Dean refused, and thirty minutes later they were still arguing about it.   
“You’re going to stay with a friend of me and Sam’s” Dean said, “her name is Jody, she has two girls she’s also taking care of so you’ll do fine.”   
“I don’t need a babysitter Dean, I’m ninetee...twenty-four.” Adam said, catching himself at the last minute.   
“Then why do you still act like a kid?” Dean shouted at him.   
Sam saw the anger building up inside of them both and rushed in to ease some of the tension between them.   
“Let’s just calm down” he said, “Dean, dad did try to protect him and failed and now I think we need to face the facts and stop trying to keep his eyes closed to the real world, and we can’t just send him away to live with Jody.”   
Adam sat back and crossed his arms. A smug look passed his face and Sam saw Dean ready to punch it off the kid. He turned to Adam,   
“But you’re not going on this trip.”  
Now Dean sat back and laughed a little at his slight victory. Adam sat back up, “why not?” he asked, “you just said you need to stop protecting me.”   
Sam shook his head, “Because you just got out of the ca-coma” Sam said.   
Adam got up from the table and walked out of the room leaving Sam and Dean alone.   
Dean shook his head, “that kid needs to calm down” Dean said, “I’ve never seen someone who got disappointed about not having to salt and burn bones.”   
“Come on Dean” Sam said and sat down in Adam’s vacant chair, “I know you don’t like him..”   
“Hey, hey hey” Dean said defensively, putting up his hands in mock defense, “I never said that.”   
“Then why do you constantly act like a dick to him?”   
Dean shrugged, “Dad didn’t want him to have our life, I think we should honor that.”   
“Dad’s gone Dean” Sam said, “he’s been gone for about a decade, and plus, Adam was killed by ghouls and he was Michael’s vessel, I think that whole normal life boat sailed.”   
Dean ran his hands down his face, “you’re right” he said, “you’re right, we should start training the kid.”   
Sam nodded, “thank you.”   
“Whatever.” 

Adam was pissed. He was twenty four, why were Sam and Dean still treating him like he was a child? He was old enough to drink and vote he should be old enough to be taken seriously.   
Dean hated him. He knew it. He didn’t know why Dean hated him but he knew Dean did. Every time Dean looked at him a look of suspicion and anger crossed his face. His green eyes practically glowed with hatred for him.   
Adam closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. It didn’t help that he had barely slept in the past week since he had arrived. When he did sleep he was haunted by the nightmare. The nightmare of pain and blood and hatred coursing through his veins like fire.   
Adam laid down on his bed and opened his eyes.   
Hatred. Hatred. Anger. Red. Pain. Terror. Fire. Rage.   
“Adam, ADAM!”   
Suddenly Adam was in the corner of his room, (y/n) was calling his name. Tears welled in his eyes, his heart raced and terror and confusion replaced his anger.   
“Adam” she called and diverted his attention away from his terror and onto her. She placed her hand on his shoulder, “what’s wrong?”   
Adam shook his head. He didn’t know what to say, what had just happened? “What are you doing here?” he asked her.   
“I came in to see you and found you like this” she said, “now tell me what happened.”   
He shook his head again and tried to calm down, “I don’t know.” 

The wall was coming down. You knew it. You felt as if you were standing on a platform above a dam and watching as a crack formed and water rushed through, powerless to stop the wave from crushing everyone below.   
You were too weak to even attempt putting up another wall. You had spent years gaining all that energy to save Adam and now it was all gone within a matter of moments. It would take you months to get back to a point where you didn’t have to sleep every night.   
Adam’s brilliant green eyes glistened with tears and his body trembled. He was scared and confused and you were the only one in sight he could trust right now.   
So you hugged him.   
You wrapped your arms around him and rocked back and forth slowly telling him that it would be alright and that he was safe and that it was nothing to worry about. And to your surprise, you felt him relax in your arms.   
He wrapped his big strong arms around you and clung to you as if you were a life float in the middle of a stormy sea.   
“It’ll all be okay” you said, “it’ll be fine.” You hoped for Adam’s sake you were right. 

Dean and Sam loaded up the Impala as they began to leave for Virginia. There was a case where a woman literally coughed up her own lungs which definitely fell on their radar of weird. Normally Cas would have gone with them to help out but they had decided that Cas should stay home and keep an eye on the angel and Adam.   
“Watch out for them” Dean said and wrapped Cas in an embrace, “and make sure they don’t do anything stupid.”   
Cas nodded and the two broke apart. “Stay safe, Dean” Cas said. Dean nodded, “you too.”   
Adam and (y/n) hadn’t come to say goodbye. He was pretty sure Adam was pissed about them not letting him come, and the angel did whatever Adam asked her to. Dear god is this what Cas and him were like?  
Cas stepped forward and hugged Sam too. Once they pulled apart Cas looked at them both, “call me if you need anything” he said.   
“We can handle this ourselves” Dean said, “you're gonna have your hands full with those two.” Dean nodded toward the bunker for emphasis.   
“We might wanna go” Sam butted in, “it’s an eight hour drive.”   
Dean sighed and nodded. They both gave Cas one last hug before they boarded the Impala and drove off, watching the bunker fade in the distance. 

Adam had finally calmed down enough to realize that he was embarrassed about what had happened.  
“I’m fine” he said as he paced around the room, “it was nothing.”   
You shook your head. From your time you spent on earth one of the most annoying things to you was masculinity and how fragile it seemed to be. Something like crying or sitting with your legs crossed seemed to be enough to label a person as “not a real man” which was so dumb and stupid and the fact that Adam was thinking that now just made you frustrated.   
“That was not nothing, Adam” you said and Adam looked at you, his green eyes pleading you to stop talking. You had been asking him the same questions for about an hour or so ever since he’d calmed down enough to answer them.   
“Just tell me” you pleaded, “tell me what you saw.”   
He ran his hands through his sandy blonde hair and closed his eyes again and took a deep breath before he spoke.   
“You’re not gonna give up until I tell you, are you?”   
“Not a chance.”   
He sighed and opened his eyes to look at you. He dropped his hands and took a seat on the bed next to you.   
“I don’t know what it was” he said, “all I know is one minute I’m just angry at Sam and Dean for not letting me go and the next…” he swallowed, “the next minute I’m in a furnace being cut up with the color red everywhere and I’m angrier than I’ve ever been before.”   
You took his hand and held it in yours, “it’s okay” you said.   
His eyes glistened with tears that he tried to hide from you, his hand trembled slightly in yours, “it’s not the first time this has happened.” he said, his voice shaky.   
“What?” you asked. He nodded.   
“The night after I woke up, I had a dream like what I just told you. But that time I felt like I was being suffocated. Like I was drowning in blood. Then all I remember is this light, this really pretty light coming toward me.”   
He stopped, “I don’t wanna talk about this anymore.”   
You nodded, “it’s okay.”   
But you knew it wasn’t. It was so far from okay that it wasn’t even funny. The wall was collapsing quicker than you thought. These were just the smaller memories that had slipt through the cracks. You couldn’t even begin to imagine what he would be like when the bigger ones came through.   
He squeezed your hand and you snapped out of your thoughts and looked at him. “Thanks” he said, “for listening.”   
You nodded, “it’s no problem.”   
He pulled you into a hug and buried his face into your shoulder. You did the same to him. And there you sat for what seemed like a lifetime. Holding each other for what seemed like forever. 

He didn’t know why but he felt safe with her. He felt safer with her than he ever did with Sam or Dean. It was odd to him but at this moment he really didn’t care.   
He tried to focus on that moment, trying to ingrain it into his memory. The feel of her arms around him, the smell of her clothes, hair, and soap. The sound of her heartbeat pressed up against his ear.   
For that moment he was able to forget about the world around him. About Sam, Dean the mysterious coma that claimed five years of his life, and the horrible visions that came out of nowhere.   
For that moment he became lost in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think! I am actually thinking of turning this into a series and maybe bringing in Chuck a few times since I have really big plans for Adam and his angel. So please tell me what you think of these ideas in the comments below! Thanks!


	6. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam suffers from a nightmare and you comfort him. You reveal your true feelings for together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I have huge plans for this and I a so excited to put out each new chapter and it means the world to me that you all read them! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!

Adam fell asleep next to you that night. His arms wrapped around your waist, his chest pushed up against your back, and his breath, hot on your neck.   
You didn’t sleep that night. When you tried all you thought of was Adam waking up in terror to you abandoning him for your own dreams instead.   
You stayed awake that night, listening to his heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath he took.   
When he awoke the next morning he seemed content to not talk about the night before and you didn’t pressure him to do so. You had seen the cage when you’d rescued him. You were horrified by only the things you saw down there, he had lived it. For five long years he had lived it.   
You slept with Adam for the rest of that week while Sam and Dean were away. The arrangement had become almost routine by the time they returned, You had almost forgotten you even had a room to yourself.  
Sam and Dean returned late Friday evening. They told everyone that it was just a standard job. Some witch had gotten jealous about her husband’s affair, that was all.   
You didn’t tell them what happened with Adam and they didn’t ask you how he was doing. If they were really so concerned they could have asked him themselves.   
Each week brought a new case for the brothers. Each week there was a new monster to hunt, a new evil to stop, a new threat to the world and all that. They always left Castiel to babysit the two of you as if you were rebellious teenagers who would throw wild parties while they were away.   
Adam’s nightmares and visions continued. Somedays there would be none, but for the most part each day brought a new vision and a new horror for Adam to relive. It broke your heart.   
Each day you could see the wall was closer and closer to falling completely, each day you could see more cracks forming letting more memories slip through and allowing Micheal and Lucifer to torture Adam over and over again.   
Tonight seemed like just another normal night. You and Adam snuggled up together in the darkness of his bedroom. A blanket covered you both and his chest still rose and fell with every breath. It was so peaceful that you had managed to fall asleep.   
You awoke to Adam’s screams. He was laying on the floor, his body shaking and tears rolling down his cheeks. You jumped out of bed and raced over to him and shook him.   
“Adam” you said, “Adam, wake up, it’s not real, you’re safe.”  
His eyes opened and his screams turned to sobs. You held him tightly in a hug and rocked slowly back and forth in an effort to calm him. “It’s okay” you said, “it’s okay.”   
You sat there for about an hour. You rocking back and forth, his head buried in your shirt and his tears dampening the fabric. He cried until he had no more tears left to shed and then he just went silent.  
Adam mumbled something, “what did you say” you asked and Adam pulled back from you.   
“I asked why do you even care about me.” he said. You didn’t speak, you didn’t know what to say.   
“Why do you care?” he asked, “my own brothers can’t even be bothered with me, they have no clue what’s been going on and they barely talk to me when they come home. They just leave me with that pet angel of theirs.” Adam’s voice rose to the point where he was shouting at you.   
“So why do you care about me?” he said, “is it because you feel sorry for me? Is it?!”   
It all happened so fast that finding the right words to describe it is impossible. His words raced through your mind. Why do you even care? You questioned for a brief moment why you did before you finally knew your answer. It was something that couldn’t be expressed in words. So you decided to show it. You leaned in and you kissed Adam on the lips.   
He stopped talking. You pulled back, his eyes stared at you. “Because I love you” was all you could say.   
Adam looked at you stunned for a moment, for a second you worried whether or not he felt the same. Then he kissed you.   
His soft lips touched your and when he pulled back you found that you were staring into each other’s eyes.   
That was when the third kiss happened. This one was not like the first two. This one was not sweet and innocent and pure. This one was hungry and passionate and full of desire. Your lips parted, as did his, and your tongues danced together.   
You heard him moan slightly against you and you giggled. Your hands found their way to his waist and his hands ran through your hair.   
Suddenly you heard the door begin to creak open.   
The two of you pulled apart and Castiel entered the room. He eyed the two of you suspiciously. “Is everything alright?” he asked.   
The two of you nodded. “Good” Cas said, “Dean and Sam will be home in a hour or so and I’m making breakfast for them, do you two want any?”


	7. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam goes on a hunt with Sam and Dean and you end up saving him from a demon but expose your true self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be more relationship centered, don't forget to like, bookmark, and leave a comment to tell me what you think!

Of all the things that came to mind when he thought of Cas, cooking was not one of them. Dean and Sam arrived home early that morning at about seven and Sam was pleasantly surprised by Cas who made bacon and eggs and pancakes for the boys and even some for Adam and the angel.  
“So how was the trip?” Adam asked.  
Sam looked up from his eggs and at Adam. The kid looked terrible. His face was flushed and dark circles were under his eyes. Sam nodded at him, “it was fine” he said, he paused for a second, “hey, are you okay?”  
Adam nodded slightly though Sam could tell the kid was lying through his teeth. Sam glanced over at Dean who sat talking quietly with Cas. Adam was sitting quietly with the angel, both of them glancing back at one another with sly smiles on their faces.  
Something was up.  
Sam got up from the table and placed his dishes in the sink, “I’m gonna hit the sack” he said and grabbed one of his bags off the ground, “Adam, you mind helping’ me?”  
Adam shook his head and grabbed Sam’s other bag and followed Sam upstairs to his bedroom.  
They tossed the bags on the ground and Adam began to turn to leave.  
“Wait” Sam said. Adam turned around and faced him.  
“Something wrong?” he asked.  
Sam shook his head and bent down to his bag, “I got you something while we were away.”  
Adam walked over and Sam pulled out Adam’s present from his bag and handed it to him. It was a book titled Pop Culture of the 2010’s. Adam chuckled to himself and flipped through the book.  
“Thanks” Adam said, “thanks a lot.”  
Sam smiled as he watched Adam skim the pages. He sat down on his bed and ran his hands over his face. He was exhausted. His eyes felt like lead and his body felt like it weighed a ton.  
“How are you doing, Adam?” Sam asked. Adam looked up from his book and looked at Sam.  
Adam shrugged, “I’m good.”  
“Stop lying” Sam snapped.  
“I’m not…”  
“I know when my brother’s are lying, I always have.”  
Adam shut the book completely this time and took a seat next to Sam on his bed. “I just wish you and Dean would treat me like your brother, y’know?” he said, “I keep hearing you guys preach about family and I still feel like an outsider.”  
Sam nodded. The poor kid. He and Dean had neglected him. They had neglected him before, what with him being down in the cage and all, but now the weight of it fully struck Sam for the first time.  
He placed his hand on Adam’s shoulder and felt Adam tense beneath it.  
“I’ll talk to Dean” Sam said, “I think you’re ready to go on a hunt.” 

“A hunt?” you asked, “do you really think that’s a good idea with everything going on?”  
Adam shrugged, “I need something to take my mind off of it” he said, “I’m going crazy with nothing to do all day.”  
You nodded, you understood. That still didn’t mean you wanted him to go.  
Adam must have sensed it. he must have known that you were worried because the next thing you knew he had wrapped you in his arms.  
“I’ll be fine” he said, “I’ll be with Sam and Dean, they’ll protect me.”  
Your chest tightened but you looked up at Adam and smiled a small smile that he returned. He kissed the top of your forehead and hugged you tightly again.  
I’ll be with Sam and Dean, they’ll protect me, how badly you wished that you could trust them to. 

Sam laid in bed, his eyes closed and tried to get some sleep. He had talked to Dean about bringing Adam along for the next hunt and, after a lot of persuasion, he had convinced Dean to let Adam come.  
Sleep had almost had him when he heard a knock at the door. “Sam” a voice called from behind the door, “are you awake.”  
Sam sat up and ran his hands through his hair in an effort to smooth it. “Yeah, come in” he called.  
The door opened and in stepped the angel. She shut the door behind her and walked over and sat on his bed.  
“What’s up?” he asked.  
He couldn’t help but think this was all a little weird. I mean, she’d barely spoken five words to Sam before, and now suddenly she was in his room, sitting on his bed.  
“Do you remember anything about the cage?” she asked.  
Sam was caught off guard by her question. He scoured his mind for any memory he had of the cage only to come up empty handed.  
“No” he said.  
She nodded, “well, Adam does, or at least he’s starting to.”  
Sam took in a deep breath. He may not remember anything about the cage, but he remembered the effects it had on him. He remembered that feeling of powerlessness mixed with confusion and terror. He remembered being tired all the time and the feeling that he couldn’t trust anything, not even his brother.  
“The wall is holding out the worst ones, but Sam…” her voice trailed off and she took a deep breath before she continued, “it’s cracking. I can already see it beginning to fall down.”  
Sam’s heart raced and his chest tightened.  
He had left Adam down in the cage for five years. Five years, alone as Michael and Lucifer’s plaything. There was no telling what they had done to him down there. He was impressed by how well Adam was holding up and he admired at how well Adam hid what he was going through from his brothers. For better or worse, he was a Winchester.  
“I’ll tell him that Dean said he couldn’t go” Sam said but the angel shook her head in protest.  
“No” she said, “he needs something to take his mind off of the cage…”  
“And you think hunting monsters will do for him?”  
“Yes” she said, “if he sees his big brothers protecting him and see that he can take down monsters, it will help him get through this.”  
Damn, she had a point.  
“I’ll come along” she said.  
“Dean would never allow that, he was hesitant enough on Adam as it was.”  
“Then I’ll follow” she said, a defiant glint in her eye, “let’s see Dean try to stop me.” 

 

A new case had popped up fairly quickly. Strange death of a nice family, smell of sulfur in the air, tragic. Dean and Sam said it was a demon possession, a monster that they had grown up studying, they thought it would be perfect to ease Adam into the hunting life with.  
Castiel still wasn’t allowed to join them, since he had to stay behind to watch you and make sure you didn’t throw a wild party, or something along those lines.  
You helped Adam pack some clothes and he showed you the new fake FBI badges and identification cards that Sam and Dean had given him.  
“Jacob Christo” Adam said aloud as he read the identification card to you, he shrugged, “I can roll with that.”  
It had been your idea to have Adam’s last name be Christo, the latin word for christ. If you said it near demons they would flinch, it was just another layer of protection.  
Adam threw the ID into his bag and zipped it up. He and the boys were leaving tomorrow morning super early to head to Nebraska city, where the case was. It was only a three hour drive from the Bunker so it wasn’t too terrible and it was close by incase you needed to get to him quickly.  
Adam tossed the bag to the ground and laid down on his bed. You laid down with him and placed your head on his chest. You noticed a small strip of skin between his t-shirt and jeans had become exposed. You placed your hand on it and felt the warmth Adam radiated.  
You moved your hand up his shirt and felt his chest rise and fall. His stomach was hard and taut with muscle. He let out a quivering breath and you looked up to meet his gaze.  
You took your hand out of his shirt and traced his lips with your finger. How badly you wanted to kiss those lips.  
You leaned up and placed your lips softly on his. The two of you broke apart and he let out a trembling breath.  
“I love you y’know” he said and you lips parted into a smile.  
“I love you too.”  
Adam kissed you again and when you broke apart you giggled.  
“God what do you do to me?” he asked and you laughed again.  
At that moment it was easy to forget about the wall, about the danger he would be walking into the next morning. It was easy to just get lost in the feeling of being so stupidly happy. 

“Hurry up Adam” Dean called, “we don’t got all day.”  
Adam ran down the stairs with his bags, he had barely slept the night before, excitement pumped through his veins like a drug. It was easy to be excited these days.  
Excited about the hunt. Excited about being part of Dean and Sam’s family. Excited about having brothers. But mostly, he was excited about her.  
Everytime he saw her his heart skipped a beat. Some days it seemed that he couldn’t get her out of his mind. It was hard to remember what life had been like without her. He had never felt this way before about anyone, and that made him very excited.  
Adam helped Dean and Sam load the trunk of the Impala. Once it was all loaded Sam closed the trunk and took his place in the passenger seat.  
“Back seat, Milligan” Dean called.  
Adam didn’t care though, he was just happy to be going. He sat down in the seat behind the passengers and looked out the back window at the Bunker.  
He had been careful not to wake her up. He wanted to let her sleep. She needed it after all he put her through last week with the nightmares and night terrors. She had no idea how grateful he was for her.  
Suddenly the light to their bedroom turned on and he watched as her figure stare at the car through the window. He smiled at her and he kept his eyes on her as they drove away. He watched her until the light faded behind them. 

You watched the Impala’s lights fade into the distance. You hand touched the cold glass of the window as you watched it go, knowing that Adam was with them.  
You looked away from the window and grabbed the bag you had packed from where you had stored it underneath the bed that you and Adam shared.  
You looked over your identification cards again. Sam had made you one in secret with Adam’s and you read over the information until you could recite it in your sleep. You shoved the ID back into your bag and slung the bag over your shoulders.  
Carefully, you walked out of the room and down the hall, trying not to wake Castiel. There was still one thing you needed to get before you left, an Angel Blade.  
Sam had taken it when you had first arrived and told you that Dean had put it in his room, and if the threat was an angel, it would come in handy.  
You opened Dean’s door and cringed as it made a creaking noise. As soon as the door was wide enough for you to fit through, you silently walked into Dean’s empty room.  
Then you began your frantic search.  
You searched under the bed, under the pillow, in the drawers, and even in bathroom that connected to the room but you couldn’t find the damn blade anywhere.  
“Come on” you growled, “where is it?”  
“You mean this”  
You whipped around and saw Castiel was standing in the doorway, your angel blade in his hand.  
“Give it to me Castiel” you said.  
“Why should I?”  
“You will if you know what’s good for you.”  
“I’m the one holding the angel blade here, not you.”  
“You almost killed me once and you failed, I’m not afraid of you.” You said those last words with a sharp edge in your voice.  
Castiel’s face went softer, “I’m sorry” he said, “I’m different now.”  
You snorted, “angel’s don’t change.”  
“You did” he said and you went silent.  
“You used to be a greeter at the gates, your only job was to usher the people into their rooms and keep the ones that didn’t belong out. I remember who you were before, and that girl would not have saved Adam Milligan from the cage, that angel would not have cared.”  
You took a deep breath. He was right. Adam had already been down there for a year before you even begin thinking of saving him. You had changed.  
You said nothing, nothing for a moment.  
“I love him” you said.  
Castiel nodded, “I know.”  
“Then you know why I need the blade, you know that I need to protect him.”  
Castiel looked down at your blade for a second before he held it out to you, you took it from him in utter shock.  
“Go” he said, “protect Adam Milligan.” 

Before Adam met Sam and Dean he had never really given much thought to how he would die. He assumed it would be a boring average death at around the age of eighty surrounded by a wife he loved and children and grandchildren.  
When he was torn apart by ghouls all he could think was this wasn’t how he was supposed to go. He was too young to die. He still had college to look forward to, marriage to look forward to, kids to look forward to. It wasn’t fair.  
Now he laid on the cold concrete ground of a warehouse. A demon in the vessel of a man with salt and pepper hair used a knife and cut him down the forearm and he cried out in pain. He heard Dean and Sam screaming from their places on the wall where the demon had thrown them to leave him alone.  
Weak. Weak. Powerless. Weak. Shame. Weak. Shame. Shame. Shame.  
Tears swirled in Adam’s eyes. The demon looked down at him and smiled.  
“Don’t cry little boy” it snarled, “we both knew your brothers wouldn’t save you.”  
Weak. Weak. Shame. Shame. Weak. Worthless. Stupid.  
Tears leaked out of Adam’s eyes and fell down his cheeks. The demon laughed and Adam wished that the demon would kill him right there. It was his fault Dean and Sam and him had been captured. He wasn’t ready to be a hunter.  
They had been on the case for a week with no lead. Adam had gone to a warehouse where the last victim’s father worked after it closed. He’d been blitz attacked by two demons. Dean and Sam came to find him an hour later and were both attacked.  
“Don’t listen to him Adam” Sam called.  
Adam laid still and the demon holding the two snarled and clenched his fist tighter causing Sam to groan in pain as his ribs crushed against the unseen pressure.  
Weak. Worthless. Shame. Disgrace. Idiot. Stupid.  
The demon holding Adam laughed and cut Adam again.  
For a moment Adam believed that this was it. This was how he would die, and he accepted it.  
Suddenly the door to the warehouse flew across the room and crashed into the opposite wall. Adam heard footsteps and the lights in the room flickered and wind blew quick around the room.  
The demon holding Sam and Dean dropped them both and the demon cutting Adam back away.  
Adam watched as the thing that had just interrupted his death rounded the corner to the room they were in.  
Then he saw her.  
Her hair blowing in the wind and her fierce (e/c) eyes seemed to glow. A long metallic dagger was in her hand and she gripped it tight.  
One of the demons lunged at her and he watched as she took the dagger and stabbed it into the demon’s chest. The demon glowed red and yellow before it collapsed to the ground and salt and pepper lunged at her next.  
He landed a blow to her arm and she simply looked down at it and looked back up at the demon with a fury in her eyes that shook Adam to his very core.  
She lunged at the demon with everything she hand and he dodged her. She lunged again and it dodged it again. Finally she had him cornered and she stabbed it straight through the neck. Blood spurted onto her face and the demon collapsed.  
The wind stopped and the lights stopped flickering. She fell to the ground. Sam rushed over to her and Dean ran over to Adam.  
“Are you okay?” Dean asked and Adam nodded, not able to take his eyes off of her, not being able to process what had just happened.  
She looked up and shot Adam a glance. One of love and terror and shame and bravery.  
“What are you?” Adam asked, his voice shaky and unsure.  
“I’m an Angel” she said.


	8. The Best Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the revealation of the last chapter you patch Adam up and one thing leads to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! I will be posting a chapter on Christmas Eve next Wednesday and is anybody else super excited for the Supernatural Christmas special?!

Sam and Dean drove you and Adam back to the motel that night. You explained to them that your power was weak and that you couldn’t heal them so they would have to depend on their limited first aid skills.   
Dean had a dislocated shoulder from being slammed back into a wall and a few cuts and bruises here and there but nothing too serious.   
Sam was cut in a few places from glass or something, that would require stitches but Sam kept insisting that he was fine.   
Adam was probably in the worst shape out of the boys. He had a few deep cuts on his arms and torso from the demon and his head had slammed back when he was attacked and a large bump was growing on the back of his head.   
He had barely said a word to you since you revealed your true self to him. You rode in the Impala with the boys in an eerie silence. You had followed them to Nebraska in Cas’s car, which was currently a block away from the warehouse where you had parked it. Dean said he’d go tomorrow and get it but all he wanted to do now was sleep and you couldn’t agree with him more.   
The boys had rented two rooms. Dean had called dibs sleeping by himself and Adam and Sam slept in the same room together but tonight Sam passed out on the extra bed in Dean’s room and Dean told you and Adam to clean up in Adam and Sam’s room.   
You went back to the room and Adam stripped off his shirt, exposing the bloody wounds on his torso. You grabbed the first aid kit and opened it up.   
Adam laid on the bed, he was silent, he was staring down at his lap. You walked over and cleaned his wound with the rubbing alcohol and gauze pads. Adam flinched at the burning sensation of the alcohol.   
“I’m sorry” you apologized, your voice was quiet, barely a whisper, but Adam still heard it and he nodded.   
“Don’t be” he said, “you saved my life.”   
You looked up and Adam and saw his shining green eyes staring back at you. You quickly turned your attention back to his wounds.   
“You need stitches” you said and felt Adam nod.   
You looked down at the suture kit and picked up the needle, you carefully threaded it with the thread and tied a knot at the end of it. Only now did you realize your hands were shaking.   
Adam handed you his arm and you stuck the needle into his skin and heard him take a sharp breath. You repeated this multiple times over and over again, for each cut. You tried to ignore Adam’s pulsing heart rate and his deep breaths,   
“Finished” you said and began to place band aid after band aid over the stitches. Half of the band aids you wondered where Sam and Dean had got. Some were normal beige band aids but some had spongebob squarepants and others had Captain America and Thor on them. A funny image crossed you mind of Dean and Sam walking into a drug store and getting all excited because now they could use Patrick Star to cover the multiple stitches they had gotten from being stabbed by a demon. You let out a little chuckle.   
“What?” Adam asked, “what’s so funny?”   
You shook your head and laughed again, “Nothing I’m just admiring Sam and Dean’s oh so professional band aid collection.”   
Adam looked down at the Thor band aid you had just placed on his torso and smiled.   
“I don’t know” he said, “I kind of like them, I mean if you can’t trust Thor to fix you, who can you trust?”   
You laughed again and before you knew it Adam was laughing too. Then you were both laughing. Everything that had happened since you met, the visions, the nightmares, you being an angel, all melted away from that moment and you felt as if you could leave everything behind. You felt complete bliss for the first time in your long, long life.   
The laughter slowly died down leaving you with nothing but cramps in your stomach and the blissful feeling of flying.   
The room fell silent again and you began to pack away the first aid kit and slipped it into Sam’s bags.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Adam asked in a quiet voice, just barely a whisper, like he wasn’t sure whether or not he should have asked.   
Your heart pounded as you walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.   
“I was scared” you said, “I know what my brother, Zachariah did to you.”   
You remembered how Zachariah had kidnapped and trapped Adam in a finely decorated prison only to torture him to have Dean say yes to Michael.   
Adam shook his head, “I don’t care” he said, “I still love you whether you’re a human or an angel, you are still the girl I love.”   
You looked at Adam and your heart swelled. His eyes kind and understanding, they shined bright back at you. You couldn’t resist.   
You leaned in and kissed Adam softly and he kissed you back. Your soft kiss, meant to be one of love and adoration, turned hot and passionate within seconds. His hands ran through your hair and your hands wrapped around his naked waist.   
You realized that all you wanted was to be with him, all of him. To not be limited by clothes or anything else. You realized what you wanted, and Adam realized it too. You broke apart.   
“Are you sure you can do this?” Adam asked, “what with the whole angel of god thing aren’t you supposed to be holy?”  
You laughed, “shut up.” 

You fell asleep together that night, as you did every night. Your bodies were pressed together and Adam’s arm was wrapped around your waist. It was how you slept every night since you’d rescued him. It was weird to imagine how you had slept before this, this just felt so right.   
Sleep came peacefully that night. Adam’s familiar scent surrounded you and the mattress seemed softer when you slept on it with him. Everything felt better when you were with him.   
When you were with him foods tasted better, flowers smelled better, things were always soft and lovely and that great feeling of warm but not too warm. When you were with him the world felt right.   
The door to the motel opened early the next morning and a tired looking Sam walked in.  
“Come on guys” he said, “we’re heading home…”   
Sam’s voice trailed off when he saw the clothing on the floor and you and Adam’s embarrassed glances back and forth at each other.   
Sam cleared his throat and averted his gaze from the two of you.   
“Dean went to get Cas’s car, you should get dressed before he gets back, I’ll be in his room.”   
Sam left the room and shut the door and you and Adam erupted into giggles. It was so odd how happy you felt at that moment, like you couldn’t explain it. You were just in pure complete bliss.   
You and Adam quickly showered and dressed and packed up before Dean got back. He let you drive back with Adam in Cas’s car, he and Sam got the Impala. You were more than happy to drive back with Adam.   
You listened to music on the radio and sang along, not caring because who would hear? You followed behind Sam and Dean wondering what Sam was telling Dean about how he found you and Adam together and you wondered if Dean would be pissed at you when you got back to the bunker but you really didn’t care.   
“I love this song” Adam said and turned the radio up, Carry on my Wayward Son by Kansas blasted through the speakers and you smiled.   
“Me too.”   
Then you sang at the top of your lungs with him. Laughter in your voice and love in your heart.   
And in that car, singing that old song as loud and as goofy as you could with the man you loved. You forgot about the wall. You forgot about you being an angel and you forgot about Adam in the cage and Sam and Dean leaving him there. You forgot about the massacre of heaven and how you were driving back to meet the man who had done it. You forgot about everything and became lost in the happiness.


	9. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wall falls down and you save Adam Milligan once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays Everybody! I hope you have a great holiday season with your family and I will be back next Wednesday with a new chapter!

The wall fell down eight days later.  
It had happened so fast, almost in the blink of an eye. One minute you’re sitting with Adam and singing along to Kansas. The next he is crying the corner and saying that this isn’t real, that it’s just another trick.   
Once you had gotten back to the bunker the visions began coming back quicker. Bigger ones, more horrible ones slipped through and you knew the inevitable was happening.   
You told Sam and Dean and Cas and they decided to move him to the basement (a place, you pointed out, that was even more cage like), so he wouldn’t hurt anyone else.   
You stayed with Adam for the last week you had together, you stayed with him for the entire time. You held him and whispered calm words to him as he cried. The more memories that leaked through the more you lost him each day.   
“You’re not real” he kept saying, “this is a trick.”   
He would sometimes look over into the corner and talk to someone that wasn’t there. He told you Michael was the one he was talking to. He said Michael wouldn’t let him sleep and that he had made all of this up to mess with him.   
He said you weren’t real and cried when he saw you or Sam or Dean or Cas and begged them to help him.   
The first night you lost him you didn’t sleep. It felt wrong. No one was around you, no hand on your waist, no breath on the back of your neck. It was all wrong.  
You punched the mirror the next day he was gone. You punched it and glass shards stuck out of your skin and crimson blood dripped on the floor. Castiel tried to heal you but you refused, you liked the pain.   
You visited him that day you punched the mirror and he hit you, he said he wouldn’t fall for another one of Michael’s tricks. His hand slapped you across the face and he launched himself at you. Dean and Sam ran in and pulled him off of you and he sobbed. You weren’t allowed to see him after that. 

Sam’s heart ached as he watched Adam deteriorate. Dean and Castiel had pulled the angel out of the room after Adam slapped her. She was just as much a mess as he was.   
Sam couldn’t help but remember what it had been like for him when his wall had crumbled. The shame, the humiliation, the terror, the powerlessness that ate him up inside until there was nothing left of who he had been before, just an exhausted empty husk waiting to die.   
He had only been in the cage for a year and that’s what happened to him, he couldn’t imagine what Adam was going through.   
Adam hadn’t slept since the wall fell down. He had spent his days screaming inside the bunker basement and talking to someone who wasn’t there, Sam knew it had to be Michael, he remembered how Lucifer had haunted him like a ghost.   
Since the wall fell Castiel and Dean had been on watch but tonight was Sam’s night. Dean had said that he would watch Adam if this was too much but Sam knew that he was Adam’s big brother, he had to do this for him. He had to be there for Adam like Dean had been there for him all these years.   
That night Sam brought Adam dinner, it wasn’t anything fancy, a crunchy peanut butter sandwich with the crust cut off, a bottle of water, and an apple, cut into pieces with the skin peeled off.   
He brought the pitiful dinner to Adam that night and placed it on the bed they had dragged down from his room. He took the untouched lunch and turned to see Adam was quietly rocking back and forth in the corner.   
“I brought you dinner” Sam said, Adam looked up. The kid looked terrible. His eyes were red and bloodshot and his under eyes were dark with exhaustion. Sam knew that Adam had only slept once since the wall fell ten days ago. The longest a human being had gone without sleep was eleven days. He didn’t see how Adam would survive.   
“I’m so sorry Adam” Sam said, his voice trembling and his chest tightening. Adam didn’t deserve to die. Adam wasn’t born a hunter, John had tried to keep him safe all these years and Sam and Dean had failed him.   
Sam remembered Adam’s screams of pain when they were in the cage. He remembered how he’d failed his little brother so miserably, he remembered how Adam begged Sam to help him and begged him to save them and how Sam just left him there to burn.   
Sam turned his back to get ready to leave when he heard Adam mumble something under his breath. Sam turned to face his little brother.   
“What was that Adam?”   
Adam swallowed and looked up at Sam, “I know what you did” he said.   
Sam took a deep breath, he felt as if he were a teenager again and John caught him with the college brochures in his room.  
“I know you left me to burn” Adam said, “I know that you left me to be Michael and Lucifer’s plaything and didn’t look back, not once.”   
Tears streamed down Adam’s face now and he had resumed rocking and banging his head into the wall.   
“Adam” Sam said, his voice soft, “I’m sorry.”   
Adam looked up at Sam. His bloodshot eyes burning with a fury that Sam had never seen before from either of his brothers, and it terrified him.   
“Don’t lie to me” Adam screamed, “you left me to burn and you didn’t care! You abandoned me! You betrayed me! After all you and Dean preach about family, family, family, you abandoned me! Forgot about me! Like I was some dog you didn’t want anymore or, no, you would have at least been kind and killed the dog, you would have put it out of it’s misery, you wouldn’t have left it to suffer like you did me!”   
Adam’s tears were coming harder now and his body was wracked with sobs. Tears streamed out of Sam’s eyes too, “Adam” he said, a pleading noise in his voice, “I’m so so sorry for what they did to you, but you don’t understand, I had to leave, I had too…” Sam’s voice trailed off.   
Adam looked up at Sam again, “I do Sam” he said, “I do understand because I lived it with you.”   
Adam took a shaky deep breath, “you know what Sam?” Adam said, “you’re a shitty big brother.”   
Sam’s heart raced and he felt as if his chest was being crushed by a ten ton boulder. He had to keep reminding himself that this wasn’t Adam. This wasn’t his little brother, this was the sick, twisted thing that had crawled out of the cage and wore Adam’s skin.   
He’d heard enough.   
Sam turned his back on his baby brother and walked out.   
“Great” he heard Adam shout at him, “leave me again!”   
Sam left the room and shut the door behind him and locked it. He pressed his back against the door and tried to calm his racing heart. Adam’s words circled around inside his mind, echoing back at him louder and louder and louder.   
Sam felt tears make their way tracing down his cheeks and felt his body begin to tremble. He slid down to the floor and curled up in on himself and sobbed. 

 

It was on the third day after the wall was gone that you came up with a plan. It was stupid, it was reckless, but it would save Adam, and you were willing to do anything to save him, even lose your life.   
You gathered your energy for a day or two, that was all the energy you’d need. Just a little so you could pull it off, just enough to take the memories away. Just a little.   
You tiptoed down to the basement where Sam stood guard. When he saw you he stood straighter. His eyes were red and it was obvious he had been crying.   
“I can’t let you in there you know.”   
You nodded, “I’m hoping you’ll make an acception.”   
“Why?”   
“Cause I’m going to save him.”   
“How?”   
“The same way Castiel saved you.”   
Sam shook his head, “I can’t let you do that.”   
“You don’t have a choice” you said and pressed your fingers to Sam’s forehead and he fell to the ground. “I’m sorry” you whispered, and walked into the room.   
Adam looked terrible. His hair was torn out in places, his arms were scratched, dark circles were underneath his bloodshot eyes, and his lip was bleeding from where he’d been biting it. He was wearing sweat pants with the laces cut off and a ratty old band t-shirt. You recognized it as a Kansas shirt and your heart broke again, you didn’t think it could hurt this bad, but every time, it surprised you just how much it did.   
Adam rocked back and forth in the corner, tears in his eyes, his dinner that Sam had gave him was still sitting on his bed untouched. You felt a lump rise in your throat and you swallowed it.   
“You’re not real” Adam said, “you’re not real.”   
You didn’t say anything.  
Adam continued to rock. What had they done to him? You were about to find out.   
You sat down on the floor across from Adam, your knees touched his.   
“I’m sorry” you said, “I’m sorry for saving you.”   
“Sam and Dean left me to burn” he said, “I hate them.”   
You nodded, tears dripped down your cheeks.   
“I love you” you said, “I need you to know that, I don’t know what I’ll be like after, but I need you to know that I love you, do you understand?”   
Adam turned his attention to just behind you, to a Michael that wasn’t even there, was this what it would be like for you?  
“You’re not real” Adam said again, “you’re not real, you’re not real and I hate you.”   
You nodded and leaned close to him, you looked him in his eyes, gone was the sparkle in them that you loved, gone was the smile that was so bright, gone was the laugh that was infectious, gone was the beautiful boy you had come to know and love. You would return him.   
When you had decided to save Adam Milligan from the cage you never knew it would be like this. You never knew just how much a heart could love or why people did the things they did for love. The plays of doomed love struck couples had confused you, you had never understood why someone would die for someone else, until now.   
You placed your lips on Adam’s softly and he stared at you with fear in his eyes.   
“What are you going to do to me?” he asked, his voice trembling.   
“Save you.”   
You placed your hands on to his temples and dived in. You heard his scream and you felt your tears and you stole his memories. You took every bad memory away. Every memory of Michael and Lucifer and what they had done to him. You took every last one of the cage before you left.   
You collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, your body screaming at you. Your eyes closed, then you heard it, you heard his voice.   
“What the… Oh my god!” you felt his hand on your shoulder, “(y/n), wake up, please wake up!”   
You opened your eyes and saw him there, and for a second everything was fine. Then you saw it, it wasn’t Adam, it was Michael.  
“Sister” said Michael, “you should have been more careful.”


	10. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having taken on Adam's memories the angel begins to lose her grip on reality. Sam and Adam have a heartfelt discussion on brotherhood and forgiveness, and Dean and the Angel grow closer and closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading and commenting! Just wanted to let you all know that this is NOT the end of the story, just like how Dean and Sam's deaths in the show do not mean the end of the show! I will be back with a new chapter on Wednesday which I cannot wait to give to you guys! Once again thank you for reading and don't forget to like, comment, and bookmark!

She screamed and slapped Adam hard across the face. She jumped away from him and ran across the room and began to sob. Adam stood there, his face stinging.   
“Help!” he screamed, “Sam, Dean, Cas, help!”   
Sam was passed out on the floor. Holy crap what had happened?   
Dean and Castiel raced in and took in the chaotic scene. Dean grabbed Adam by the shirt and pulled him out of the room and Castiel stayed behind.   
Dean turned Adam around and looked from him to Sam lying on the ground, “what the hell happened?” Dean asked, Adam shook his head, his brain unable to form words, all he remembered was being in the room, scratching his arms, then he felt her lips on his, a pounding in his head, then she was collapsed on the ground, her chest moving up and down heavily and her body shaking, then she slapped him.   
“What do you remember about the cage?” Dean asked   
Adam was confused, he scanned his brain for any memory of the cage, nothing.   
“I don’t remember anything” Adam said.   
Dean nodded and took a deep breath, “she took your memories of the cage.”   
It felt like a punch gut to Adam, she was like this because of him.   
It was all his fault. 

His body was a road map of destruction. Dark circles hung under his tired green eyes. his arms were scratched, and his nails were bitten and bloodied. His knuckles were bruised and a lump on the back of his head had formed from when he had been rocking and hitting it against the wall.   
Dean had convinced him to shower after a while, saying that she wasn’t going to get better with him stinking up the joint, so Adam had reluctantly agreed to shower.   
His whole body felt tired and he could barely stand. Hot water raked over his body and erased the dirt and grime and pain of the past ten days. His mind felt numb as he thought of her, downstairs in the cold basement with memories that should have been his, terrified and scared and full of shame and guilt and everything in between. Halfway through washing his hair did he realize he was crying over her. Silent, salty tears spilled down his cheeks in the familiar pattern that he had grown accustomed to in the past ten days.   
He eventually stepped out of the shower and dried off. He looked in the mirror and saw a stranger staring back at him. Still, he looked better than he felt.   
Dean and Sam convinced him to sleep a little and he woke up about eight hours later starving and dehydrated.   
He asked how she was doing while he ate and Sam and Dean and Castiel were reluctant to tell him. They told him she was about as good as he was in the first few days and another pang of guilt washed through Adam.   
Adam asked to see her and they all declined saying that he would just set her off and that she would be better off if he stayed away for a few days. Adam didn’t like it, but he nodded and agreed to being the perfect little brother that they needed him to be, that she needed him to be.   
He wasn’t allowed on the guard duty rotation with the rest of the boys and instead spent his days trying to regain his strength, which basically consisted of him eating and sleeping and trying to block out the nightmares of powerlessness and what she must be going through at that very moment.   
It was one night, after a particularly bad dream where he’d been locked in that room again with his arms bound in a straight jacket and his voice coming out in screams, when Sam had come into his bedroom.   
“Adam” he called, “are you awake.”   
“Yeah” Adam said.   
Sam turned on the lights and came into the bedroom. He shut the door behind him and sat down near the end of Adam’s bed.   
“How are you doing?” he asked.   
Adam nodded, “about as good as you can expect.”   
Sam nodded.   
“Has she gotten better?”   
“No.”   
“Has she gotten worse?”   
“No.”   
Adam was beginning to feel frustrated, feeling like he needed to hit something. It had been three days since she took his memories, why wasn’t she getting better? Why wasn’t anything happening?  
“What do you want?” Adam asked.   
“I need to talk to you” Sam said.   
“About what?”   
“About what happened three days ago.”   
Adam remembered the cruel words he’d said to Sam. How angry and hateful he had become in those ten days. He knew why he had said them and part of him forgave Sam for leaving him, he would have probably left Sam too. But another part of him hated Sam. Hated him for abandoning him down in the cage, hated him for leaving him to burn while he returned to normal life with Dean who did nothing to help Adam at all and probably who Adam was most bitter towards.   
“I’m sorry, Adam” Sam said.   
Adam looked up at his big brother. Sam’s brown eyes were tearful and full of regret and sorrow and guilt and pain.   
“I’m so so sorry Adam” Sam said and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his flannel shirt.   
Maybe Adam had pulled a part out of (y/n)’s book, maybe he had seen how well she’d been doing to forgive Castiel because the next thing Adam knew he was pulling Sam into a hug and telling him he forgave him. Telling him he understood and that he probably would have done the same and that he forgave him.   
Sam hugged him back. Held him close and had silent tears drip down his cheeks at the joy of being forgiven. Adam realized that he was crying too.   
“I can still be your big brother” Sam said, his voice shaking a little.   
“I’d like that” Adam said.   
And the two brothers sat like that for a while. Hugging and crying and making no move to do anything else.   
Sam promised himself that he would do right by Adam, that he would be everything to Adam that Dean was to him.   
Adam promised that he would try to be a good little brother and that he would try to forgive Dean just as he had Sam and try to move on and forget the cage ever happened.   
And for the first time in Adam’s short life did he realize what having a brother felt like. 

It was Dean’s turn to watch her that night. Castiel had taken the two previous nights but Dean refused to let him take the third. Castiel had barely left her side since she took Adam’s memories and Dean had just finally convinced him to get some rest.   
It seemed like that was all Dean was doing these days. Watching over those in too much grief to do it themselves.   
Dean brought her dinner that night. It was the same thing he and Sam and brought Adam when his memories were still his.   
He couldn’t decide whether or not her condition had deteriorated or gotten better. On one hand she had stopped attacking whoever came close to her and stopped screaming and yelling and throwing things at the walls. On the other hand it seemed that she had stopped fighting. Seemed as if she had given up and spent her days crying in the corner and rocking back and forth and begging whoever was haunting her to leave her alone.   
When Dean brought her dinner she was silently sitting on the floor. She wasn’t crying or screaming or rocking or anything, she was just sitting there, silently.   
“Okay pretty girl” Dean said and set her dinner down on the bed, “soups on.”   
She didn’t say anything, just stared off into the distance and rocked back and forth while mumbling something to someone who wasn’t there.   
She looked pretty terrible. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and she was staring off into space. Her arms were bruised from them restraining her when she was violent and her hand where she had punched the mirror was bleeding again from her picking at the scabs on her knuckles.   
Dean remembered how strong she had been the first day he met her. Her tall posture and the air of confidence the surrounded her. The way she had burned with fury and rage at him and joy and happiness with Adam. That girl was gone, and what was left was a hollow shell of who she had been.   
He didn’t want to spend anymore time with her than he needed too and turned and walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. 

It was decided a week or two later that Dean was the best one to stay with her. Sam had once been in the cage before and just made her think that it was another trick by Michael and Lucifer. Adam was too precious to her that whenever she saw him she believed Michael and Lucifer were tricking her or that she had failed and Adam was still stuck down in the cage with Michael and Lucifer. And Cas just made her either beg for him to save her or had her screaming about the massacre of heaven.   
But, because she hated him just the right amount but didn’t fear him at all, made her feel like she was safe, like maybe this was all a dream. For once his asshole nature had paid off.   
Cas had told him to take an angel blade “incase he needed it.” Dean tried not to think about that too much.   
Day in and day out Dean took care of her. Her moods flipped from weepy mess to calm to angry and rage filled and then to terror in mere seconds, it was maddening.   
It was about a week into Dean being her main care taker when it happened. After it happened, Dean would analyze everything, every single little detail and wonder if maybe he could have done something to change the outcome. Maybe he could have saved her.   
The night it happened had actually been one of her good days. She had been calm most of the day. When her moods did change they didn’t last for long. They stayed for only a few moments before she was back to being calm and talking with the wall again. It was one of those stupid days that gave everyone in the bunker hope that she was recovering, hope that maybe she would get better, that maybe it wasn’t as bad as they thought it was. Of course they were all proved wrong and that stupid hope that had been offered had been ripped away from them, all in the blink of an eye.   
Dean was delivering her dinner that night. She was rocking back and forth, she glanced his way and smiled a small smile at him.   
“Dean” she said, her voice light and calm. Dean turned to her and gave her a small smile back.   
“That’s right honey” he said, “that’s my name.”   
She gave him a small laugh, “I am sorry” she said.   
Dean was confused, he placed her food on her bed, “sorry for what?” he asked.   
“He made me Dean, I am sorry” she said.   
“Sorry for what, what did he make you do?” Dean asked, he placed his hand on the angel blade in his back pocket.  
“This” she said and in the blink of an eye she had lunged herself at him. Using all of her strength and force she wrestled herself on top of him and he crashed to the ground. He reached behind his back for the angel blade, his body pumping with adrenaline. Her hands wrapped around his throat and she began to squeeze.   
“It’s the only way Dean” she said, “it’s the only way I can get them to stop.”   
Dean felt his windpipe cave in and spots began to appear in his vision. He felt the blade come free from his back pocket and, with all the strength he had left, he wrenched his arm out from under him and plunged the blade through the angel’s chest.  
He felt her hands fall from his neck and he felt her blood drip down his hand. It took him a moment to register what had happened before her tore the blade out from the angel’s chest.   
She collapsed onto the floor and began to breathe heavily. Dean stared at her for a moment before he heard it behind him.   
“No” he heard a shocked whisper come from behind him, “no, no, no, no, no.”   
Adam ran past Sam and Cas, who had heard the noise and come too little too late, and ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms.   
Her chest began to move less and less as she laid in Adam’s arms, her eyes were closed, she didn’t even know what was happening.   
“Adam no!” Sam screamed before it happened. A glow began to come out from inside the angel and a flash of light blinded everyone in the room. Adam’s scream was the only noise in the room and when the light died, Dean and Sam and Cas saw Adam holding the angel’s body in his arms, her wings scorched into him. Her wings had burned into his collarbone and chest but stopped before they reached his neck.   
Adam wrapped his burned arms around his fallen angel and nestled his face into her hair and sobbed. That was the moment they all knew that they had failed her.   
She was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE SERIES! I WILL BE BACK NEXT WEEK WITH A NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shocking events of the last chapter Adam, Sam, Dean, and Cas must lay the angel to rest. You wake up in a strange house sith no idea where you are and a shocking revelation occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am sorry for the last chapter, I got a lot of comments on that one, lol, but anyway I hope this makes up for it! If you guys like the story than be sure to leave a comment! Don't forget to like and bookmark and I'll see you next Wednesday with a new chapter :)

They buried her two days later. Sam and Dean had wanted to burn her but Adam wanted her buried. His grandfather had been buried, his mother was buried, everyone in the Milligan family was buried. The Milligan's buried their dead and he wanted that for her.   
It was a small funeral. Dean and Cas had carried her out of the house, Adam couldn’t because of the fresh burns on his arms and chest. Her body was wrapped in a sheet that would act as her coffin and Dean had put her angel blade in the sheet with her.   
The morning of Adam dressed in his suit that he normally wore when he and Sam and Dean impersonated FBI on hunts. Sam and Dean had the same idea and wore theirs.   
Adam hadn’t been able to sleep the night before. The bed felt too empty without her. He didn’t have her warm body pressed up against him as he slept and the smell of her on his sheets surrounded him.   
He sat on his bed rewrapping the fresh burns on his arms and legs that he had been told would definitely scar, when Sam walked in.   
“Hey” he said, he was already wearing his suit and he was leaning against the doorframe, “how are you feeling?”   
“How do I look?” Adam asked.   
“Shitty.”   
“Then I look better than I feel.”   
Sam nodded, he was at a loss for words, what did you say to someone in his position?  
“I uh, got you something” Sam stuttered, “for today.” Sam pulled out a bouquet of a dozen red and pink roses. “It’s not much but…” he paused for a moment before continuing, “when Jess died, I brought flowers to her grave, it made things a little easier.”   
Adam finished bandaging his torso and crossed the room where he took the flowers from Sam and Sam hugged him, careful to not squeeze him too hard to rub up against the burns.   
“I’m sorry, Adam” he said, “you didn’t deserve this.”   
At that moment Adam was sure he would have cried, if he had any tears left to shed. 

A cold September wind blew signalling the beginning of fall. Sam and Dean had already buried her the night before the funeral, now all that was left to do was to have the “service.”   
It wasn’t really a service. Cas read a passage from the bible about moving on or something that Adam half listened to.When it was over Adam laid the flowers Sam had bought over the mound of dirt where she laid underneath. He turned back around to face his brothers and Cas.   
“I feel like I should say something” he said before receiving solemn nods from both his brothers.   
He swallowed, his throat tight and his legs shaking slightly. “I didn’t know what to say” he said, “I don’t think it was a secret from anyone that I loved her. I don’t think I need to tell you all how much she meant to me.” he paused and took a deep breath tears pricked in his eyes but he pushed them back.   
“But I’m going to.” he said, “because I want you all to know what she was like. She wasn’t always so guarded and serious. She was kind and caring and smart and funny and so, so strong, my god she amazed me.”   
“She’s gone though, and it’s too late for you to all to see those parts of her. It’s too late for you to get to know the girl I knew, the girl I loved…” he paused and contemplated whether or not he should say the last part or not but it was out of his mouth before he could decide not to, “the girl I wanted to make my wife.”   
Sam and Dean watched him in silence, no doubt realizing how deep their brother’s feeling for the angel truly went.   
Adam wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and took a shaky breath, “that’s all i have to say” he said before he walked back to the bunker with his brothers at his side. 

You opened your eyes and sat up. You looked around you and found that you were in an unfamiliar room. You were wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. You had no idea where you were or why. The only thing you knew was that you shouldn’t be breathing. You had died.   
Dean had plunged that blade straight into your stomach causing you to bleed out within seconds. You were dead. How was this even possible?   
You climbed out of the bed and shivered as your feet hit the cold wooden floor. You walked out of the room and found yourself facing a bare wooden corridor. Hesitantly, you began to walk down the hall.   
“Adam?” you called, your voice echoing throughout the house, “Dean, Sam, Cas, anybody?”   
No answer.   
You neared the end of the hallway and came to a cozy looking family room where you were greeted by a small man in an arm chair. He had curly brown hair and a scruffy beard of the same color. His eyes were a dark green with flecks of gold and his build was thin and he had pale white skin. He was drinking a shot of whiskey out of a small crystal glass. You had no idea who he was.  
“Who are you?” you asked, “where am I, I was dead.”   
The man finished off his drink and smiled up at you, “Well you’re not anymore” he said, “I’m the one you can thank for that.”   
“Why” you asked, “how, why…”   
“You asked that already.”   
The man was trying your patience. He leaned over and poured himself another drink.   
“Are you going to tell me why then?” you asked.   
The man took a sip of his drink and looked at you again, “if you must know” he said, “I didn’t do it to save you per say…”  
“Then why!” you demanded, your voice rising.   
The man put his hands up in defense, “woah, woah, woah” he said, “okay, no need to rip my head off sweetheart, I was getting to it.”   
“The move quicker.”   
“Alright, alright.” The man placed his whiskey down on a nearby end table and walked over to you. You felt your body tense as he got closer and had to resist the urge to back away from him.   
“I saved you” he said, drawing each syllable out slowly and carefully, “because of this.” He placed one of his soft hands onto your stomach and you tensed under his touch.   
“Because of what?” you asked, your brain not able to process what he was implying.   
He rolled his eyes, “because of the baby you are carrying.”   
You took a deep breath, “I can’t be” you said, “it happened only once.. it…” you stopped and tried to process the information. You placed your hand on your stomach, a baby was growing inside of you. Adam’s baby. You were going to have Adam Milligan’s child.  
“Why does that matter” you asked, “why would you care?”   
The man rolled his eyes and removed his hand from your stomach, “have you heard of the antichrist, Jesse Turner?”   
Jesse Turner? He had gone missing when Lucifer was out of the cage. Dean and Sam had even worked the case. Of course you’d heard of the boy. You nodded.   
“He was the product of a demon and a human, and you’re child will be the product of an angel and a human, a Winchester to be exact. Your child is the key to defeating the antichrist.”   
You felt the world begin to spin. So not only were you having Adam’s child, but that child would be the one to kill the antichrist. Your child would be the saviour of the world. You began to feel your body lean forward and, if it hadn’t been for the man standing in front of you, you would have fallen flat on your face. Instead you fell straight into his arms.   
“Easy there girl” he said and guided you to sit down in the armchair, “easy there.”   
“What are you gonna do to me?” you asked, your voice coming out weaker than you’d like to admit.   
“I’m going to send you back to Adam and the rest of his family,” he said, his voice gentle, “you’re going to have the baby, you’re going to be a mother, and then…” he paused for a moment, “and then you’re going to kill the antichrist.”  
The man flashed a small smile up at you, “And that’ll start, now” he said and moved his index finger and middle finger up to your forehead, but he didn’t touch you yet, instead he smiled at you again, “and when you see Sam and Dean, tell ‘em Chuck says “hey.””   
He pressed his fingers to your forehead and you felt a rush run through you, just before the world went dark. 

You gasped and felt you lungs fill with air. You were wrapped in a sheet and darkness surrounded you. The smell of dirt and earth filled your nose and your belly protruded out in front of you.   
It took a moment before you were able to process everything that was happening. The first thing you realized was that you were pregnant, like really pregnant. Ready to pop at any moment by the looks of it.   
The second thing you realized was that you were currently six feet underground.   
And once you realized that, there was nothing to stop you from screaming as loud as you could.


	12. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angel Returns with much surprise to Sam, Dean, Cas, and Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! I am currently going through the cold from hell and finals week right now so they next chapter might be uploaded a little late but I am working my hardest on it so that it comes out on time. Remember to like this story and comment what you think and if you like this story bookmark it for updates on when I post the next chapter! <3

Your lungs burned, your body felt like any second it would fail you and you would collapse. But you had to get out, you had to.   
You had torn the sheet with your angel blade and had been shimmying up the dirt for what seemed like an eternity. Finally your fingers reached the top and you felt cold air dance on your finger tips.   
You pulled yourself up and out of the dirt gasping for air before vomiting on the ground. You gasped for air and felt it fill your lungs. It was one of the most glorious sensations you had ever experienced in your entire life.   
You looked up from the ground and saw the bunker was close by. They’d buried you in the backyard.  
You pulled your body up off of the ground, willing it to walk just one more step, just one more, and then another after that, and another after that. Before you knew it you’d reached the back door.   
You used that last of whatever strength you had to break the door down, where you stood facing Dean Winchester as he pointed a gun at you. 

It was too much to take in at once. First the fact that the dead girl they’d buried in the backyard nine months ago was upright and walking, second the fact that the dead girl they’d buried nine months ago was pregnant.   
He lowered his gun and stared in awe at her. Was it really her? Was it really the angel? Adam’s angel? Pregnant?   
“(y/n)” he said, his voice barely a whisper.   
She was shaking, her legs wobbling, she could barely keep herself upright.   
“Chuck says hi” she said, Dean ran to her and caught her, just before she collapsed into a heap on the ground. 

“Adam” her voice called, “Adam, wake up, Adam.”   
Adam opened his eyes. She wasn’t lying next to him. Instead, her voice called from the other room next door.   
Adam got out of his bed and walked into the room where he found her, sitting in a rocking chair, holding their child in her arms.   
“She wants her daddy” she said and flashed him a smile that Adam returned.   
He walked over to her side and took their baby, wrapped in a small pink blanket, from her. Their child made a soft cooing noise in his arms and he looked down and saw her smiling back up at him. Adam smiled back down at her.   
“She’s perfect” Adam said, “she’s beautiful.”   
“The why didn’t you save us?”   
Adam looked up from his daughter to face the love of his life only to see a bright red spot spreading in the middle of her shirt. “Why didn’t you save me?” she asked.   
Adam looked down at his daughter only to see that she had disappeared and all that was left was the small pink blanket. He dropped the blanket in horror and suddenly he was in the basement, she was in his arms, blood dripping from her mouth, her eyes staring up at him.   
“Adam” she said, her voice weak, “Adam, Adam, ADAM!” her voice rose to a shout and a flash of light appeared and a searing pain spread throughout his body.

Adam sat straight up in bed, Sam’s hand on his shoulder. His breath was shaky and fast and his heart was beating fast.   
“Adam” Sam said, “are you alright?”   
Adam nodded, “yeah I’ll be fine” he said and looked up to meet his brother’s gaze, “everything alright?” he asked.   
“I’m not sure” Sam said, “just come downstairs.” He turned and walked out of the room hurriedly and Adam knew that something serious was happening down stairs.   
He climbed out of bed and slipped on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and walked out of his room and downstairs.   
He could hear Sam and Dean and Cas talking in hushed voices with an urgency in their voices.   
“What the hell is she doing here?” Dean’s voice whispered.  
“I don’t know” Cas’s voice whispered.   
Adam entered the living room and saw his two older brother’s and their angel crowded around the couch, they all fell silent when they saw him.   
“What’s up?” Adam asked, “what’s so urgent that you all are up at three am about?”   
He watched them all exchange glances at each other and rolled his eyes, “any of you gonna tell me?” He walked up to them and saw what they were all crowded around by on the couch and when he saw what it was his legs nearly collapsed underneath him.   
That was impossible. She was dead.   
He remembered watching in horror as Dean plunged that knife straight into her chest. He looked down at his arms and saw the scars her wings had left on him. The pain briefly flashed through his mind, but that had been nothing compared to the pain he had felt those weeks, months, after her death.   
But here she was. Seemingly unharmed. Her stomach round and wide revealing her pregnancy. Her hair fanned out around her, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took, her skin and clothes covered in dirt and mud. He reached out hesitantly and took her hand in his.   
She was real. She was here. She was alive.   
His angel had returned. 

She slept the rest of the night, but Adam did not. He sat in a chair next to her and held her hand throughout the night, just to make sure she was real, just to make sure she wouldn’t disappear into thin air, just to make sure it wasn’t a dream of his.   
Dean and Sam and Cas just talked about what was going on. They told Adam that she had mentioned a man named Chuck before she collapsed. They knew who Chuck was but he didn’t have a clue.   
Then there was the matter of the baby. Was it his? Was it this Chuck’s kid? Was it healthy? He didn’t have a clue, but now he had more than just her he had to protect that night.   
She stirred at around seven am. Adam squeezed her hand, “If you can hear me” Adam said, “I’m right here, you’re safe.”   
As if by magic she opened her eyes and sat up straight. Adam dropped her hand in shock as she took in her surroundings.   
“Hey” Adam said and touched her shoulder, “it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re safe.” She turned and looked at him, her (e/c) eyes shining back at him, illuminated by the dirt that still covered her, a mixture of confusion and fear filled her eyes which slowly changed to recognition and she reached her hand up and touched Adam’s face.   
“Adam” she said, her voice shaky and unsure but Adam smiled and nodded back at her. Within seconds her arms were wrapped around him and she was hugging him tight, a hug which he returned.   
“(y/n)” Adam said and squeezed her tight. She was real, she was here, she was back.   
Dean, Sam, and Cas entered the room and looked at them. They broke their hug and faced them. Dean held a glass of water out to her, “you must be thirsty” Dean said and glanced down at her belly, “both of you.”   
She placed a hand on her stomach and nodded. Dean handed her the water which she drank in one big gulp. When nothing happened Adam breathed another sigh of relief, he had been so sure it was her but he was glad to have some actual solid proof she wasn’t a demon.   
“The grave’s been disturbed and her body isn’t in there” Dean said, “it’s her.”   
Adam smiled at her and relief filled her eyes.   
“I think I should go shower” she said gesturing to the dirt that covered her from practically head to toe.  
“We’ll talk later” Dean said and she nodded before getting up and walking upstairs to the bathroom.   
Once she was gone Adam heard Dean whisper something under his breath, Adam could just barely make it out, he had said, “what that hell is going on” and Adam didn’t have a clue either.


	13. Forgivness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new rewritten thirteenth chapter in the Saving Adam Milligan work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,   
>  Most of you are probably wondering why I deleted the last three chapters of my work and I need to start this off by saying that I am so, so, sorry. I only want to provide you all with the best work I can do and I am afraid that those three deleted chapters are preventing me from doing just that.   
>  During the time I wrote those chapters I was stressed, I had so much going on during that time that unfortunately my writing suffered because of it. I have rewritten all three chapters and will be posting them soon. I am going to attempt to stick to my weekly schedule of posting every Wednesday, but I am not sure if I will be able to just yet.   
>  I would like to thank you all for your comments, kudos, and bookmarks on my story. I means the world to me and makes me smile everytime I get a message in my inbox telling me that I have new updates on my story. You guys are honestly one of my biggest motivators.   
>  I hope you will all understand and accept my decision and I hope you all enjoy the new revised chapters!   
>  Sincerely,   
> TheDumbBrunette00 (Hailey)

She knew. She had to know. Adam’s heart beat fast in his chest at the thought of telling her. Everything had happened so fast it was only now, now that he had some time alone that he could get his thoughts straight.   
He ran his hands through his hair and paced his room as he tried to sort through the jumble of thoughts that currently occupied his brain at the moment.   
She was alive. She was here, with him. She was pregnant. She didn’t know what he had done. She was completely oblivious to the fact that during those nine months when she had been dead, he had not remained faithful to her.   
The door to his room opened and for a second he felt his heart stop. His mind went blank and a ringing noise filled his ears. His chest throbbed with pain, he wasn’t ready to see the look of hurt and betrayal fill her eyes. He wasn’t ready to hurt her or make her cry. He couldn’t.   
Finally he turned around slowly only to find Dean standing in the doorway looking at him as if he had gone insane. Adam let out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding and his anxiety over the angel turned to anger and resentment towards Dean.   
“What is it?” he asked Dean. His brother, if you could call him that, swallowed and looked down at the ground. He was obviously uncomfortable.   
“Mind if we talk?” he said.   
For the past nine months Dean and Adam hadn’t really been on...well...speaking terms. Most of the times their conversations were either carried out through them screaming at each other, or by Adam locking himself away in his bedroom and trying his hardest not to strangle his half-brother.   
Adam nodded and Dean walked in and shut the door behind him. He sat down on Adam’s bed and Adam looked down at him from where he stood.   
“Look” Dean said, “I know things haven’t been that great between us these past few months” he said and Adam had to resist the urge to laugh, that was probably the understatement of the century. “But she’s back now” Dean said and looked up at Adam, his green eyes locking with Adam’s tealy blue ones.   
“So that’s it” Adam said, “she’s back so I’m just supposed to forget the past nine months, just supposed to forget that you killed her?!” His voice rising as he spoke.  
Even now, nine months later with her back and all seemingly repaired, Adam couldn’t forget. The memory of her death was forever marked on his skin in black, charcoal scars. Everytime he saw them he was suddenly brought back to that night. That night where he held her while she died. That night where he saw Dean covered in the blood of the only person he’d truly loved since he had returned.   
The door to the bedroom opened again and this time Adam turned to see his angel standing in the doorway, something he had only seen in his dreams for the past nine months.  
She was wearing baggy, oversized clothing to compensate for her larger size that came as a side effect of pregnancy. Adam couldn’t help but laugh as he noticed that they were Sam’s clothes that she was wearing. They looked like they were eating her.   
“Laugh all you want” she said, “Sam’s clothes are surprisingly comfortable.”   
Adam smiled at her and suddenly he forgot all about Dean or the other girls in the past nine months and all that existed or mattered in the world was her and how adorably small she looked in Sam’s clothes.   
“Well” Dean said and stood up, “I don’t wanna intrude on this beautiful moment so I’ll just be downstairs if you need me.”   
Dean walked past the angel through the doorway and the angel walked through and closed the door. Then, just like that, they were alone, for the first time since she had returned. Adam’s heart picked up speed again and he knew he needed to tell her, before this went any farther. She had a right to know what he had done, he owed her that.   
She walked over to Adam and took his hand in hers, her skin was warm from the water of the shower and her hair was still wet and sticking to her face. He looked at her and saw the faint ghost of a smile on her lips and realized just how badly he wanted to kiss her.   
“I’m sorry” she said, her voice soft, “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”   
Adam squeezed her hand, “It’s okay” he said, “you don’t have to apologize.” He needed to.   
She smiled softly and softly pressed her lips to his. The taste of her filled him with euphoria and made the world light up around him, something that none of the girls in the past nine months had ever done.   
Her rounded belly pressed up against his chest and he realized that he was going to be a father very, very soon. He needed to tell her.   
She pulled back from him and looked up at him with concern and worry in her beautiful (e/c) eyes. “Is something wrong?” she asked him, “is everything okay?”  
Adam’s heart pounded heavily in his chest. His stomach leapt into his throat and his chest constricted tight enough that he could barely breathe. It was time. He needed to tell her.   
He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes once more. “In the past nine months you were gone…” he began, he couldn’t go on. His body shook with anxiety, “I slept with some other girls while you were gone” he said all at once, ripping it off like it was a bandaid.   
She looked down at the ground and nodded. She hated him, he just knew it. Why shouldn’t she? She wasn’t even dead a year and he had already…  
“Okay” she said, her voice shaking, “I understand.”   
Adam looked at her incredulously. “You what?” Adam asked.   
She took a deep breath, “I get it. I was dead, you were grieving. I get it. I’m not mad.”   
She never ceased to amaze him. He wrapped her up in an embrace and kissed her on the cheek. She forgave him. She was here and she understood. They could pick up right where they had left off. Right back where they started. His lips traveled to her lips and his tongue slipped into her mouth.   
She was here. She was back. And this time, he would never let her go. 

They were coming for him. He knew they were coming for him. He had felt the subtle shift in the balance of the world that signaled he was no longer safe. Jesse laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling.   
They were coming to kill him, he didn’t know who, where, or when but he knew they were coming.   
He smiled to himself as he thought of this. A challenge, a real challenge for once in his life. Something that he could not win without using all his skill, something that he had never experienced before.   
So let them come, he thought, he was ready to give them the war they wanted.


	14. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cas bond over the fact that he is going to be an uncle and Castiel realizes that he will do anything to keep you, and his niece or nephew, safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapters will start going up every Wednesday again from now on. I am so sorry about the last couple of weeks but now I am back on track and back on schedule. I want to thank you all for being so supportive and kind during these past few weeks and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

You awoke the next morning in Adam’s arms, The air conditioning cooled the room to just bearable under the thin blanket that separated you and Adam from the rest of the world.   
His face was soft and relaxed as he slept with his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. You had never seen him like this. It felt like your were looking at him with new eyes, no longer did you need to stay awake all night and be on alert for nightmares of the cage. No longer did you need to stress and worry about some stupid wall and whether or not it would fall or stand the night. Now you could fully take in his face for the first time, and it was beautiful, it was hard to imagine anyone could resist...oh, wait.   
You tried to scratch the thought out of your head and tried to focus on the moment. You weren’t happy about what Adam had revealed to you last night, but you understood. You were dead, he was alone and grieving, it wasn’t his fault.   
You were dead. It took some getting used to. Even as you said it it sounded foreign and strange, but that was just a fact, just how things went, and you couldn’t deny that, the evidence of your death was marked forever on Adam’s body.   
Adam’s body was scarred with the image of your wings from when he held you as you died. The scars were ugly and thick across his chest and arms. You had at first been horrified at the sight of them, knowing that you had done that to the man you loved was one of the worst feelings in the world, but Adam had told you that he didn’t mind them, that he didn’t care, that he liked them even, he said because it meant he had a piece of you wherever he went, to which you both laughed at how cheesy that sounded.   
You dragged your finger across his soft lips and watched his eyelids flutter and open up to reveal the bright green/blue eyes that were the exact same color as the ocean. He blinked a few times before he realized what was going on a flashed you a half awake smile before wrapped his arms around you and pulling you into a hug. You let out a surprised squeal of delight as he planted a big kiss on your cheek.   
“Woah” you said jokingly with a smile wide on your face, “slow down tiger, you haven’t even said good morning to me yet”  
Adam pulled back and laughed. “Morning sunshine” he said and stretched, you took the opportunity to wrap your arms around his torso. He laughed and wrapped his arms around you too and the two of you laid there for a while.   
A thump came from the inside of your stomach and you pulled away from Adam, suddenly conscious of the wide sphere you were pushing into his side.   
“What’s wrong?” Adam said when he noticed you moving away from him.   
You shook your head, “It’s nothing” you said, “just a little someone might be feeling a little squished.”   
Adam smiled and placed his hand on your stomach and a little kick came again in response. He looked up at you, his eyes wide with joy and excitement and you couldn’t help but laugh at the dopey proud look on his face, you hoped that the baby had his smile.   
You sat up and he moved his hand away from your stomach.   
“We need breakfast” you said gesturing to the resident that currently occupied your uterus and demanded something to eat.   
Adam nodded and got up out of bed. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt while you slipped Sam’s clothes back on. The clothes were way too big on you but they were comfortable and easy to wear for the time being.   
You and Adam walked downstairs together were you were greeted by the hushed voices and sudden silence of Sam, Dean, and Cas. 

He was glad that she was back, wait, no, glad didn’t even begin to cover what he felt when he had first seen her laying dirty and alive on the couch two nights ago.   
Ever since he had met Sam and Dean, Cas had always been in awe of their strong sibling bond that ran between them. He had more brothers and sisters than he could count but he had never felt the protectiveness and love that Sam and Dean shared for each other with any of them, not until she came.   
She came and somehow ingratiated herself in with the family, she had become one of them, whether she meant to or not. Cas couldn’t help but see her as his little sister who needed to be protected, just like how Dean saw Sam. It was a strange feeling, that was why it had hurt so much when she’d died.   
He’d seen his brothers and sisters die before, sometimes in the glory of battle, other times by his own hand, but he had never felt the kind of gut wrenching pain and heartache that he had experienced when she died.   
It had felt as if he had failed her as her brother, though he knew that it wasn’t his fault, she would have taken Adam’s memories from him had Cas interceded or not. For nine months he had still kicked himself about why he didn’t do more, why he didn’t protect her enough, why she had to die instead of him when her only crime was saving an innocent soul from the pit and loving him? Why hadn’t he, the man that massacred heaven, have died instead?   
Now though, she was back. She was alive and breathing and had a child kicking around inside of her, and Cas knew he had gotten his second chance to be a big brother, to be an uncle, and he wouldn’t let it pass.   
He watched her as she poured herself and Adam a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table next to Adam.   
“You two look like you slept well” Dean said and Adam glared at him.   
“We did, thank you” the angel replied and flashed them all a small smile similar to the one an adult would give a child when they first meet them trying not to frighten them.   
“I know you have a lot of questions” she said and looked down at her cereal bowl as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.   
“That’s an understatement” Dean said, “one minute you’re outback being a root inspector and the next thing you’re up he eating cereal and milk and painting a nursery, things like that don’t just happen.”   
She nodded, “No, they don’t.”   
“So why did it happen to you?” Sam chimed in, “I’m guessing it has something to do with that” he nodded towards her swollen abdomen and she self consciously placed her hand on it and nodded yes.   
“It’s Adam’s” she said, “he told me it was the saviour.”   
“Who did?” Adam asked, “this Chuck guy I keep hearing about?”  
She nodded again, “he said our child is destined to face the antichrist.” She looked up, her eyes filled with fear, and stared at them, not able to look Adam in the eyes. A silence fell over the room as everyone took in what they had just heard.   
“The antichrist?” Dean said, “didn’t we work a case dealing with him a few years back?”   
“Yes” Cas said, “the boy, Jesse Turner, he was half-demon, half-human, he disappeared before we were able to get him to a safe location.”   
“You mean you don’t know where he is?” Adam asked, his voice full of panic, “he could just come after her and our kid at anytime?”   
Sam shook his head, “We’ll keep her safe” he said.   
“His powers are strong” Cas replied, “even back when we first met him, he was only nine and he was able to do so much damage back then, he’s eighteen or nineteen now, he’s much more dangerous.”   
Adam placed his hand on top of the angels where it lay on her stomach, both were too shocked to respond to what Cas had just told them.   
“So our unborn child has to go up against an all powerful demon child that’s nineteen years older than her?” Adam said incredulously, when no one responded he let out a mirthless laugh, “wonderful, just wonderful.” 

Shortly after your discussion with Sam and Dean and Cas it had been decided that both you and your child needed to be moved somewhere safe where Jesse wouldn’t think to look for you. One of Sam and Dean’s friends, Jody Mills, was willing to take you and your child in for the time being, you left for Jody’s place tomorrow.   
You didn’t know much about Jody. Adam told you he’d been to her house once or twice. She lived back out in the country in a little cabin in the woods with her two adopted daughters, both girls who Sam and Dean had rescued in cases and who Jody had agreed to take care of. Alex had been a vampire’s feeding bag while Claire was the daughter of Cas’s vessel, Jimmy Novak. It was safe to say that you were very nervous about meeting the two.   
Adam had wanted to join you at the cabin but he had to stay behind with Sam, Dean, and Cas to help try to find the son of a bitch coming after your child.   
You leaned over a suitcase that you were packing for the trip tomorrow morning when you heard a knock at the door. You opened it and saw Cas standing there.   
“Hey” you said, “is everything alright?”   
Cas nodded, “may I come in?”   
You opened the door wider and he walked through. He sat himself down on the bed and eyed your suitcase with a mixture of pity and worry flooding his bright blue eyes.   
“I was just packing” you said, “it’s pretty likely I’ll have the baby while I’m there so I just need to bring a few things.”   
Cas nodded, “How is it,” he asked, “being, pregnant I mean.”   
You looked down at your stomach and placed a hand on it, a habit you had started doing in the past few days. Cas’s question tumbled around in your head, how did it feel to be pregnant? There was certainly joy, but there was also frustration and sadness with having to flee for your and your child’s life, as well as a mixture of feelings and sensations that you had never experienced before, something that you couldn’t describe.   
You walked over and sat down on the bed next to Cas with the question still rolling over and over around your head. You’d become a lot less afraid of him since Adam and you had started a thing. He had apologized numerous times for the massacre and you weren’t really mad with him all the time anymore, was that what forgiveness was?   
You removed your hand from your stomach and looked at your big brother. He eyed you with concern and love filling his eyes, not the romantic love you had seen when Adam looked at you, but the kind of love you saw when Sam and Dean talked with one another, the type of love that only came with being blood, and you guessed that you and Cas were blood.   
“Do you wanna feel?” you asked him and stretched out so that your stomach was in full view. Cas placed his soft hand on your stomach and waited for a moment. It was a second before the baby kicked twice, right where Cas’s hand was. You saw a smile creep up the corners of his face and you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling.   
“That’s amazing” Cas said under his breath and you laughed. It was nice to see him this way. So unguarded, so relaxed, it was easy to unwind around him when he was like this, easy to forget your worries.   
“(Y/N)” Cas said, drawing your attention back to the present, “I’m sorry for what happened.” The smile was gone from his face and his voice was somber, he removed his hand from your abdomen and placed it back in his lap. You sat up and looked at him quizzically.   
“What do you mean?”   
“I’m sorry for everything bad that happened between us, everything that I’ve done, I need to apologize, I need you to know that I’m sorry.”   
You nodded, you’d never seen him like this.   
“I just want to be a good big brother to you” Cas said, “like how Dean is with Sam, I want to be a good uncle too, to you and Adam’s baby.”   
You nodded and noticed the tears that were now blurring your vision. You wrapped your arms around your brother and smiled, “I want that too” you whispered and you felt Cas wrap his arms around you lightly, as if he was afraid that if he squeezed to hard he’d break you.   
You sat there like that for a moment, hugging and processing what had just happened before Cas pulled back.   
“You should get some rest” he said, “you have a big day tomorrow.”   
You nodded, you should sleep. Cas pressed his lips to your forehead and got up and left after wishing you a goodnight.   
You moved the suitcase off of your bed and onto the floor and crawled in. It was only now that you realized how tired you truly were. Your bones ached as if you’d just been running and your entire body felt like it was encased in lead.   
You knew that the baby was the cause of your exhaustion. The creation of life inside another drained away your energy, especially since the baby was half-angel as well as half-human.   
You closed your eyes and placed your head on your cold, soft pillow, and you closed your eyes. Within seconds sleep had you in its clutches and dragged you down into the world of dreams. 

“Ah, Castiel” Crowley said, his british accent drawing out every syllable, “what brings you here, doubt it’s just for a friendly chat.”   
Annoyance was the first emotion that Cas felt when he was in Crowley’s presence, anger was usually the second. But right now he needed to suppress both to get what he wanted, and right now he needed to find Jesse Turner, and Crowley would help.   
“I need your help in finding someone” Castiel said and Crowley sat up straighter.   
“What’s in it for me?” Crowley asked.   
“The chance to kill the antichrist and protect your throne.”   
“My throne is not in any danger” Crowley said, his voice rising, “every bastard on the planet knows what happens to those who stand between me and my throne.”   
“Yes, but I doubt threats of eternal torture by a lesser demon will terrify the antichrist into submission.”   
Crowley fell silent, Castiel could see the gears turning in his head as he processed the information Castiel had just given him. Crowley knew that if the antichrist were to emerge most of his “loyal” followers would quickly turn to him and abandon Crowley, and what was a king without his subjects but a man who took himself too seriously? Crowley was many things, cruel, yes, gullible, at times, but foolish? No, that was the one thing Crowley was not.   
“Alright” Crowley said sitting back into his throne, “I’ll help you find the brat, all I need is a name.”   
Castiel felt some of the pressure in his chest lighten. An angel allying himself with the king of hell, what an unusual pair they were.


	15. Jody Mills' Home for Wayward Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel arrives at Jody Mills' Home for Wayward Girls and Adam must learn to deal with being separated from the love of his life, and his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to like, bookmark, and comment what you thought!

Sam and Dean owed her big time. She could handle the messed up, almost-vampire with stockholm syndrome Alex, she could handle the orphaned-by-an-angel, joined a gang Claire, but now they had sent her the first supernatural creature to stay at what she jokingly referred to as “Jody Mills’ home for Wayward Girls.”   
Now they were sending her (y/n), an angel who was not only the recently revived sister of Castiel, but also the mother of their half-brother, Adam’s, unborn child. It was safe to say that Jody would have her hands full with this one.   
When they had called her up yesterday and asked her to take the angel in, she had hardly believed them. Really, they wanted her to protect an angel? A pregnant with their niece or nephew angel? In the same house with Claire? They had to have been joking...they weren’t.   
She had rushed out that night and bought the cheapest possible essential baby items that she could get her hands on at the Goodwill downtown. She’d washed them and set up everything in a room down the hall as far away from Claire and as close to her as she could get her.   
When Jody had told the girls of the new house mate, the girls had been...well, less than enthusiastic. Both still held grudges against the supernatural, and Jody couldn’t blame them, they’d all lost enough to the creatures that went bump in the night and even she wasn’t totally sure how she felt about letting one of them into her home to eat her food and hide out while some demon was out their hunting her and her baby down.   
But, she knew Sam and Dean well enough to know that they would never put her or the girls in serious danger, if they were asking Jody to take her in, Jody knew she could be trusted. She also felt a sense of pride that the boys trusted her enough to take care of a member of their family. Two members of their family to be exact.   
Jody sat on the porch of her cabin in the woods, enjoying the hot summer breeze. She was wearing a pair of old jeans and a tank top. She’d called in sick to work today so she’d have the whole day to keep an eye on the girls and the angel. She needed to make sure that they didn’t kill each other. Both girls would hopefully still be asleep when the angel arrived so she would have a little time to get comfortable before meeting them. She just silently said a prayer that things would go over well.   
The sound of swishing air was what brought Jody back into reality. She looked up and saw a girl standing on the front yard. Her hair was pulled back and she had a duffel bag clutched in her hand and a backpack on, her stomach protruded out in front of her like a basketball tucked underneath her shirt, and she was wearing clothing that was a few sizes too big.   
At first glance, she looked like any other girl in her (y/age), but if you took longer to watch her, you would notice how, even at full term, she stood straight, her face unreadable, and an aura of regality, grace, and something...inhuman surrounded her.   
“Hi” Jody said and the girl turned to her, a look of, well, Jody didn’t exactly know, but she swore she saw fear pass through the girl’s (e/c), but it was gone too quick for her to actually say. “You must be (y/n)” Jody chimed and gave the girl her best wide smile that only came after years of working as a police officer with victims.   
The girl nodded and gave her a tight smile in return, “yes” she said, her voice was tight and a bit nervous. Never had Jody heard an angel sound so...human.   
Jody walked down the porch steps to the girl and helped her into the house. “Here’s your room” Jody said as she led the angel to her room. She placed the duffel bag onto the bed that took up most of the room and turned back to look at the girl but found that she had wandered off to the opposite side of the room.   
She was staring at the bassinet that Jody had found for about twenty bucks at Goodwill. Her fingers traced the soft cotton sheets and lace decoration on the sides. It wasn’t anything special, it was about ten years old and probably had been passed around a few homes, but the look in the angel’s eyes was as if she was looking at a solid gold crib embellished with diamonds.   
“Thank you” the angel said and turned up to look at Jody, “it’s perfect.”   
Jody smiled, “it was no trouble” she said.   
The angel turned to Jody and smiled, “still, thank you” she said.   
And for the first time since she’d been asked by Sam and Dean to take care of her, she thought that things might just be alright. 

When Adam awoke that morning, it had been to an empty bed, and he’d been terrified that the past twenty-four hours had all been a dream, that was until he found the note resting on her pillow. Even in his half-asleep state, he managed to recognize Enochian lettering in her scrawl.   
He lept out of bed and crossed the room to his desk that sat at the opposite end of the wall. It was littered with books and papers, newspaper articles of potential cases, and the pop culture of 2010 book that Sam got him almost a year ago after he came back.   
He moved all the papers around on his desk before he came across the sheet of Enochian to English translation of the alphabet that Cas had given them a while back to decipher some angel messages on a case.   
Anxiously he translated the letters into their english alphabet equivalents. He watched as each time he did so a new word appeared, revealing a new insight into what she had been thinking about when she wrote it.   
Finally, it was done. He looked down at the translated letters, it wasn’t a long message, just three words long. 

I love you.


	16. A Great Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angel adjusts to life in the Mills' household, Adam and Dean share a heartfelt moment, Jesse begins to raise his army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hopefully since it's summer I'll be able to get my ass in gear and actually keep writing, hope you enjoy this new chapter! Don't forget to like, comment, and bookmark!

The longer you stayed with Jody, the more the days seemed to run together. Each day was more or less the same schedule. 

8 AM- wake up  
8:30 AM- breakfast   
9:15 AM- chores (which you were never supposed to do since bending down would probably result in the baby popping out of you right there)   
11:25 AM- Lunch  
12 PM- Alex and Claire usually leave to hang out with friends   
4:30 PM- Alex and Claire usually call to say they’ll be eating somewhere else   
6 PM- Dinner   
9 PM- Sleep

It was all pretty routine and you were pretty much bored out of your mind by day two, you wished that Jody would allow you to do chores or something other than having you sit around all day, because when you didn’t have something to keep you busy, you began to worry.   
Right now you were worrying about Adam. About Jesse Turner and whether or not he would come after your baby. About motherhood and not being prepared. It felt as if there were a rock in your chest and each time you breathed it weighed you down until you were tired of breathing and feared that you might not be able to do it for much longer and somehow the worry might just do what God himself had tried to prevent and end your life right then and there. Yeah, so far things had gotten pretty dark in your mind.   
You were sitting on the couch in Jody’s cabin, doing pretty much nothing except flipping through an old magazine or two but not really reading or doing anything more than glancing at the pictures, when you felt someone sit down next to you. You glanced up to see Claire, staring right at you.   
You hadn’t really spoken much to either Claire or Alex, in your defense neither had they. Claire seemed to despise all angels and Alex seemed to just hate everything supernatural in general. A quick introduction when you’d first arrived and some polite greetings and goodbyes here and there was all you’d spoken to the girls for the past week that you’d been here.   
You didn’t really know what to do. Thankfully Claire spoke first, “is it true you got knocked up by one of the Winchester brothers?”   
You were taken aback for a moment, not that you were offended or anything, just that no one had ever been so direct, not even Sam, Dean, or Castiel. They all seemed to tiptoe around the baby had not just magically appeared in your stomach.   
You nodded, “yes” you said.   
“Whose is it?” Claire asked.   
“Adam’s” you said.   
“Really?” Claire said, “didn’t seem like he knew you were expecting back when he came here for new years.”   
Your chest tightened, it was still hard for you to grasp that you had been dead for the past nine months and the mention of Adam during that time sparked the memory of what he had told you just a few days prior about his many affairs while you’d been dead. Had he done something with Claire? Was she jealous?   
“He didn’t” you said, “I was dead.”   
Claire got silent and for a moment neither of you said a word, had you scared her off?   
“I’m sorry about that” Claire said.   
“It’s no problem, I’m over it” you lied.   
Another awkward silence. This time it was your turn to fill, you took a deep breath, steadying yourself before speaking.   
“So” you began, “you met Adam?”   
“Yeah” Claire said, “he seemed nice…”   
“Did you sleep with him?” you asked.   
Now it was Claire’s turn to look surprised, “didn’t know angels could speak that way” she said with a little laugh before she shook her head, “no, neither did Alex, but he flirted.”   
You shrugged, “not too bad” you said, “he did think I was permanently dead.”   
Claire gave a little laugh again, you decided you liked her.   
“True, guess you don’t blame him too much” Claire said.   
You nodded, “he’s a good guy.”   
Claire nodded again, “I’m sure he is.” 

They had been in Australia for over a week now and they were still no closer to locating the antichrist than they had been while they had been back home in the bunker. The only thing that they had discovered since they came to the land of boomerangs and kangaroos was that Jesse Turner was without a doubt the antichrist because honestly, the weather was hot as hell (and Adam would know), the bugs were the size of hell hounds, and it was also the closest thing to hell on earth Adam could image.   
Okay, so maybe he was being a bit over dramatic, but no one could really blame him for it. Right now, the love of his life could be in labor with his child while he was halfway across the world on the hunt for the man whose life mission was the kill that said child, so yeah, he might be a little dramatic, maybe even a bit angry, but he didn’t really give a damn.   
He sat at the bar now and downed the last of his drink, cherishing the sweet burning sensation that made it’s way down his throat and into his stomach. He waved the bartender over who refilled his glass with another shot of whiskey, Adam thanked him as he left and eyed the golden-brown color of the whiskey in his glass.   
His mind was a thousand miles away, his thoughts on her, her and his child. It was an odd thing, knowing that it was not all about him and the angel anymore, now it was about their child, one that would be coming at any moment, one that would arrive at almost any moment, one that would die if he didn’t find Jesse Turner soon.   
He downed his drink again.   
When he had been a child he’d always wanted to be a dad, to be a father to a child like he had never known. He had always imagined the perfect life, that one day he would be a successful doctor and each day he would come home and his children would run outside to greet him as he got out of his car while his wife just sat there and smiled.   
But life had had other plans.   
Someone sat down next to him and he turned to see that it was Dean. His bright green eyes tired looking, but he smiled at Adam in an almost sarcastic, Dean-sort of way that told Adam that he was still pissed at him for being a dick earlier on in the night.   
Adam hadn’t meant to be a complete and total ass, which he will now admit he had been, but being locked inside of a dirty motel room for the past two days and doing research had grated on his nerves until all he had wanted to do was scream and throw things and get so drunk that he didn’t even remember the name Jesse Turner.   
“Y’know” Dean said, “as your big brother I probably shouldn’t let you be drinking.”   
Adam rolled his eyes, “Dean, I’m over twenty-one” he said.   
“Yeah, but five of those years you were kind of in hell…”   
“And whose fault was that?” Adam regretted it the moment he said it, damn the alcohol worked fast.   
Dean stiffened at Adam’s words and ordered two drinks, one for himself and a refill on Adam’s. They sat in silence for a moment, neither able to address the giant elephant in the room, neither really wanting to. He hadn’t talked to Dean about the Cage, he hadn’t really felt the need to, Sam was the one who had known what he’d been through, and after the angel took his memories it didn’t really seem like something he should bring up, but it still bothered him. Sam had apologized for leaving him in hell, really tried his hardest to make amends for it, but Dean never had.   
Until now.   
“I’m sorry” Dean said, his voice only barely higher than a whisper as he spoke down into his glass.   
Adam sat silent, could this actually be happening? The sober him would have stayed silent, but the drunk him spoke next,   
“Why didn’t you try?”   
Dean was silent now as if he was searching for his answer, good, Adam thought.   
“I was jealous” he said, “you had a mom, all these great memories of dad…”   
“I didn’t know dad until I was twelve, Dean, and even then I only saw him once every year.”   
Dean gave a little mirthless laugh, “sometimes I think I would've liked that better” he said, “our dad may have seemed like such a perfect person, perfect soldier, but really he was a…” he stopped and swallowed, “we’re not talking about that.”   
Adam took in a deep breath and waited for Dean to regain his composure.   
Dean took a deep breath before continuing, “like I was saying, I was jealous, I was a shit ass person, but my god Adam” he said, his voice cracking slightly, “my god, if I could go back I would take your place, I would never have left you in that room, never have let any of this happen...you’re my brother, I love you, you have to know that Adam.”   
Adam felt tears welling in his eyes and one drip down his cheek but he quickly brushed it away, he could not cry in front of Dean. He moved to get up out of his seat and stumbled, only steadied by Dean catching him by the shoulder.   
“Woah” Dean said, “you’re a lot drunker than I thought.”   
He watched as Dean slapped a fistfull of cash onto the bar and help Adam out to the Impala. Dean threw him in the back seat where Adam blissfully let the darkness of sleep drag him under. 

 

Jesse Turner watched as the car pulled out of the bar parking lot. He had been stalking them for the past few days now, a nice couple, a man and his wife, newly weds. The old him would never have dreamed of it, following this couple to their house, hitting the man over the head, using their blood to raise his army. Never, not in a thousand million years, the old him had been so boring, such a naive little child.   
The old him had died a long time ago.


	17. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the hunt for the Antichrist continues, Adam and the angel struggle with the lack of progress and frustration as well as coping with the frustration and family drama that always follows the Winchesters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long but you know what I am at this point! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please don't forget to like and comment what you thought and if you really like the story please bookmark for updates when I post next!

The dirt clung to her and her lungs strained for air as she climbed through the ground and made her way up. Up, up, up to the sky, the air, her son.   
Finally, her hand broke through the dirt and she felt the coldness of air caress her skin, then the warmth of another hand encircling hers and she felt her body relax as the hand began to pull her up and out.   
Light hit her eyes and she took in a large gulp of air and felt her lungs fill. She turned up to look at him, her beautiful son. His beautiful brown eyes wide and glinting, just like the woman who had carried them both had been, of course, she had wanted nothing to do with him when he’d been born.   
“My son” she breathed, in awe. He stood tall and strong, everything she had ever wanted, everything she had ever wanted him to become. Every night spent in Crowley’s chamber, not knowing what awaited her in the morning, she had thought of him, of what he’d be, when she’d died, her last thoughts had been of him, how incredibly human.   
Her son smiled down at her, he still held her hand in his, “mother” he said, a cut on his palm bled profusely, “I have waited a long time for this reunion.”   
“As have I” she said.   
Another smirk. A smirk from her in return. She realized with a jolt that he had her smile. He helped drag her out of the dirt and she collapsed onto the ground, her body tired and trembling with exhaustion as she looked up to the sky and saw her son looking back down at her.   
“Tell me, mother” he said, “what is your name?”   
She smiled, “Meg, and yours my son?”   
“Jesse.” 

 

“Have you found him yet?” Castiel asked, his voice clipped and annoyed. Crowley had a way of making him irritable. He’d insisted that Castiel come down to hell to meet him, as he claimed to have new information on Jesse Turner, but after having to be made wait for almost an hour and a half to see him, Cas doubted that the king of Hell had found anything of use.   
“No…” Crowley began, but Cas had felt that he’d heard enough and would be damned if he wasted anymore time amusing a demon. He turned to leave.  
“Wait, wait wait!” Crowley shouted, Cas stopped but did not turn back to face Crowley, “you’re so impatient, you didn’t let me finish.”   
Cas spun around, “What is it?” Cas growled.   
Crowley gave him a small smirk from where he sat on his throne, (which wasn’t really a throne so much as a chair with a velvet seat), “Aw, I haven’t upset you, have I?”   
Cas just gave Crowley a cold stare, he’d forgotten how frustrating the demon could be to work with. He’d only worked with him once prior to help open Purgatory and that hadn’t ended well, maybe he was playing with fire, but y/n needed him and he’d be damned if he let her down twice.   
“So serious” Crowley teased, “alright, I won’t keep you in suspense” he leaned forward on his chair, elbows on his knees, his tone suddenly changing to deathly serious.   
“There’s a special place in hell for all the demons that die, I’m sure you know that”   
“What about it?” Cas asked.   
Crowley licked his bottom lip and looked as if he were resisting the urge to get up and backhand Castiel across the face, “would you bloody let me finish?”   
Cas stood silent.   
“As I was saying” Crowley began again after a moment or two, “one demon in particular has gone missing, I put her there personally so it was reported to me immediately when she went missing, I’ll give you one clue as to who that demon was.”   
Cas paused, his breath catching in his chest, no, it couldn’t be.   
“Meg” Crowley said, “I believe you had quite the crush on her back in the old days when finishing me off was number one on your priority list, such simpler times, really, they were.”   
“What would The Antichrist want with some demon?” Castiel asked.   
Crowley laughed, “oh, you don’t know, do you?”   
“Know what?”   
“That you weren’t the only man to play delivery boy with her.” Crowley said, “there was some poor, old bloke who didn’t stop at kissing. Nine months later, her vessel was lying in a hospital bed with an epidural in her back being told to push by a doctor in a white mask.”   
Cas felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. The world was spinning around him and suddenly he felt like he might vomit. No, no it was impossible, the Meg he had remembered, the Meg that he’d kissed, the Meg that he’d betrayed more times than he could count, the Meg that had betrayed him, the Meg that sacrificed herself so that he and the Winchesters could escape, no, she couldn’t be working for him.   
“Hello? Don’t I get a thank you?” Crowley said, breaking Cas out of his thoughts.   
Without another word, Castiel turned around and walked out of the room. 

 

He hurt. His head pounded and his mouth was dry and sticky. The sunlight coming through the windows made his eyes feel like the guy from the Last Crusade who drank from the wrong cup and suddenly decomposed right then and there.   
Suddenly, Sam yanked open the windows all the way and Adam groaned and threw a pillow over his face. He heard Sam laugh though it was muffled from under the pillow. The door to the room opened and Dean entered.   
“What’s wrong with him?” Dean asked, gesturing over to Adam.   
“Lightweight” Sam said, a Dean laughed a mimic of the one that Sam had just done.   
“Maybe all he needs is some nice, juicy, greasy bacon and eggs with cheese” Dean said and made a slurping noise.  
Adam wanted to hurl, “Goddamnit I hate you” he groaned, before he jumped up and rushed past both his brothers and into the bathroom where he promptly emptied the contents of his stomach into the motel toilet. He could hear them both laughing outside the room.   
“Y’know you gotta clean up your act man, you’re gonna be a dad pretty soon” Dean called out in a mocking tone of a father lecturing a child.   
Adam wiped his mouth with a wad of toilet paper, the fog clouding his mind slowly receding, the world coming back into view. He’d almost forgotten about the baby and about her for a moment, almost. They were always there in the back of his mind, but this morning had felt like just one of the past nine months, when he was no one but Adam Milligan, a brother and a hunter. Not Adam Milligan, a brother, hunter, boyfriend, and soon-to-be father.   
The tone suddenly stopped being light and funny at the mention of the baby, apparently Dean and Sam had forgotten the danger Adam’s child was in as well. It wasn’t even born yet and already it was in just as much danger as Sam and Dean and Adam had ever been in. They’re already a Winchester, Adam thought before pushing it out of his head, no, his baby would never be a Winchester, he was a Milligan, and his child would be as well.   
Suddenly, Sam was beside him and tapped him on the shoulder, “come on” he said, “there was a report of an earthquake nearby, it might be him.”   
Adam nodded and wiped his mouth again.   
“Alright” he said, “let’s roll.” 

There were many things you hated about this pregnancy, for one the lack of energy was annoying, two you could barely figure out how to fit into anything, and, oh yeah, you just crawled back up from your grave, learned your boyfriend had moved on, had to be sent away from your boyfriend, and the anti-christ was currently hunting for the both of you. So, yeah, pregnancy wasn’t really the best time of the year for you, and also the heat was a double whammy on the suck meter.   
If there was one good thing about the whole experience however, it was the feeling of your child moving and kicking inside of you, another life growing, half you, half Adam, and whenever it kicked you felt like he was with you, like you weren’t so alone in the world. The idea of something so pure and innocent within you was both exciting and terrifying, you wondered how Adam felt about it. Was he excited as you were? Or was this child a burden to him, just as you were?   
You pulled out the emergency phone that they had given you and flipped through the contacts until you saw Adam’s name. While most of the other photo cards stood empty, Adam’s had a picture of the two of you pre-insanity and death. You had only talked to him twice since you’d arrived at Jodie’s and dear god did you miss him, missed him with all your heart and soul.   
Without another moment’s thought, you scrolled over the number and clicked the call button. With the phone pressed to your ear you anxiously listened as the phone rang, then you heard his voice.   
“Y/N?” he said, “is everything alright?”   
“Yeah” you said, “yeah, yeah, both of us are fine I just...miss you.”   
Adam let out a small exhale on the other line, you didn’t know whether he was laughing at you or whether he was just relieved the two of you were safe.   
“Okay, good” he said, “so, what’s up?”   
“Not much” you said, “the baby’s kicking like crazy, have you guys found…”   
“No” Adam cut you off, his voice tense, “not yet, but we have a lead.”   
“Oh, well, that’s good.”   
“Yeah, I guess. I’ll tell you when we got something actually useful” he said.   
“Just, be careful okay?”   
“Promise” he said, “and I’ll be home as soon as I can.”   
“That’s good” you said.   
And that was when it happened. The first burst of pain striking through your body like lighting made you gasp with shock.   
“Y/N, what is it?” Adam asked, an edge to his voice that hadn’t previously been there.   
The pain receded and you shook your head even though he couldn’t see you, “it’s nothing” you said, “nothing…” another wave hit seemingly almost immediately after the first had dissipated.   
“Oh god” you whispered under your breath, adjusting yourself in bed so that you were almost sitting up. You looked down at your stomach in shock and disbelief. “No” you said.   
“What?” Adam asked, “what’s happening?”   
With a deep breath and the second wave receding, you answered.   
“It’s coming, Adam” you said, “our baby is coming.”


	18. I'll Find A Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the baby comes, it is a mad dash to protect the child and reunite the parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready???????????
> 
> Please leave a like and comment and don't forget to bookmark for updates when I post a new chapter!

One of the most vivid memories Adam had from his childhood was when he couldn’t have been older than seven years old. The school had thrown a “Breakfast with Dad” thing where kids could have their dad’s come in and eat shitty cafeteria pancakes and single serve cereal at 6:30 in the morning, sounds delightful right? Well, as an adult he could see that it was a terrible plight for anyone to have to endure, but as a kid it had seemed like THE most important event in life, so when Adam was informed by some asshat of a kid that he wasn’t invited because he only had a mom, Adam had felt like his entire world was ending. So, after he punched the kid in the nose, Adam had promised himself that when he became a dad, he would always be there for his child, at all the breakfasts and school plays and everything else because no one had been there for him.   
And now he was about to miss the most important moment of his child’s life, the beginning. 

Silence was all that responded to you on the other line as another stab of pain crashed over you.   
“Adam?” you asked, “did you hear me?”   
Almost as if he was coming out of a trance, he responded, “Yeah, umm...okay..uh…are you sure?”   
You almost rolled your eyes but instead you just gritted your teeth and nodded as the pain dissipated, “yeah, pretty sure.”   
“You gotta get to a hospital” Adam said back, alarm and panic in his voice.  
“No” you heard a voice cut in on the other line.  
“What, why?” Adam asked, his voice urgent and agitated, you heard a click signal him switch to speaker.   
“He could track her scent there it’ll be like it’s pinging out, at least at Jody’s we have warding and cloaking sigils up, you’ll be better there than at the hospital” Sam’s voice said through the phone.   
You took a deep breath and silently cursed yourself for being so insistent that you were fine and let Jody and the girls go out that day.   
“Put Jody on the phone, we need to tell her how to put the sigils up” Dean’s gruff voice growled, even through the speaker you could picture his panicked emerald eyes and brows drawn into confusion making him look terrifying and angry.   
“Can’t do that” you said, “she’s at work.”   
“Son of a Bitch!” Dean yelled.   
“Don’t scream, stress isn’t good for the baby” Adam’s voice called.  
“Really? She crawled back from the dead and you’re worried I’m the most stressful thing in your kid’s life?” Dean shouted back.   
“Oh my God” you growled as another contraction came, “just shut up and tell me what to do.”   
“What?” Sam’s incredulous voice asked.   
You groaned, “Stop wasting time, they aren’t too terrible now, tell me what sigils I need to paint on the walls and we’ll go from there.”   
“You’re not painting them, one single line and you, your baby, and the world are screwed” Dean said.  
“Shut up, Dean!” you yelled, “it’s not like we have other options!”   
The contraction passed and you let out a deep breath, it was quiet on the line for a moment.   
“Dean’s right” Adam’s voice said, “I’m coming.”   
You let out a laugh at that, “you’re in Australia, I think you’ll have missed most of the action by then.”   
Silence again, and then you heard Adam’s voice come with the most beautiful words you had ever heard, “I’ll find a way.”   
The line ended just as another contraction came. 

It sounded like some dumb joke Dean would try, and fail, to tell. An angel walks into Hell and goes up to the King and asks him how their plan is going. Okay, maybe not that convoluted, but Cas had never been one for joke telling.   
So far there was one, solid lead, a case of possible demonic activity just a few miles from where Sam, Dean, and Adam were, and, with nothing else to do as they investigated it, all he had to do was wait to meet them at the scene.   
He thought of his sister again and wondered how she was. For all that he had done to her, for all that he had done to Adam, and Sam, and Dean, he needed to protect his niece or nephew.   
He had already been imagining what they would be like. He imagined a child with Adam’s blonde hair and her (e/c) eyes. With a smile as radiant as the sun and a laugh with the power to undo all the wrongs in the entire world. He had never been excited to meet someone new before, the best he could compare the feeling to was that of seeing Dean after a week or two apart.   
Suddenly, his phone began to ring. He didn’t really understand it still, but Dean had convinced him to get one and had filled it with photos of him and Sam and sometimes even the occasional photo of a dog he found online that he thought was cool.   
Cas glanced down at the phone and saw the name “ADAM” staring up at him. He pressed the answer button and put the speaker up to his ear.   
“Castiel?” Adam’s voice came through, “I need to ask a favor.” 

Where the hell was Jody? Where the hell were the girls? Honestly how long could the mall take? How long could desk duty take? How long would this godforsaken labor take?   
The sun had vanished from the sky, and the only light in the room was from the little lamp on the edge of your nightstand. You’d stripped down to only an oversized t-shirt that you’d stolen from Sam before you’d come to Jody’s, yet you were still drenched in sweat as if you were wearing winter clothing in the desert.   
The contractions had been coming closer and closer to one another and the pain had increased as well. Angels had been built to withstand pain on a mortal level yet this pain seemed the worst you’d ever experienced, and you’d been stabbed by Dean Winchester so you think you could attest to that.   
You still had no idea what Adam was up to, nor what he had meant by “I’ll find a way” but the words kept repeating in your mind like a mantra, over and over and over again. When the pain became too much to bear, “I’ll find a way,” when the thought of your child being ripped from you by the Antichrist came through, “I’ll find a way,” when the thoughts that Adam had moved on and the pain of your death and Chuck, and everything culminated together in some mishmash of horror and tragedy, his voice came through. “I’ll Find a Way.”   
Another contraction came and you let out a cry of pain, not knowing which was worse. Having the child here meant no pain, and another Milligan in the world. But it also meant Jesse Turner was one step closer to finding you and...oh my god you couldn’t think of that.   
I’ll find a way. I’ll find a way. I’ll find a way. 

They had parked in a small parking lot to wait for Cas. Adam had packed a small bag of chalk and paint and a random assortment of clothing he’d just thrown in to have something. Now all there was to do was wait for Cas to come and magically poof him to Jody’s Cabin.   
But waiting was the hardest part.   
The lot was encircled by a small strip mall that was nearly abandoned, the only things still open were a few tourist shops that sold crappy t-shirts and sharks in jars.   
He paced and paced and paced growing more agitated by the moment. What was taking Cas so long? He’d said he’d have a hard time getting out of Hell, well, easier than getting in, but still, it had to be quicker than that.   
Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore, just pacing in an empty parking lot while Sam and Dean sat in the car and just brooded. That wasn’t Adam’s thing though.   
“I’m gonna go inside and cool down real quick” he told his brothers. Only the vaguest of hand gestures from Dean showed that they’d even heard him.   
Adam walked into the first shop he found. Bells jingled when he opened the door, the bored teen behind the counter didn’t even look up from their phone when he entered.   
He began to peruse the aisles, not really looking for anything, just looking to look. Looking was at least something other than waiting and dreading.   
Then, somehow, without realizing it, he stumbled into the perfect aisle, and a smile crossed his face as he reached out and grabbed one off the stand.   
The bells above the door jingled again, and suddenly Castiel stood right before him.   
“Adam” Cas said, “are you ready?”   
Adam looked down at the item in his hand and nodded, “just gimme a sec.”   
Then he walked up to the counter and placed a fistful of cash in front the bored teen.   
“Keep the change” he said.   
And then he left the shop with Cas, and, in the blink of an eye, there was Jody’s cabin right in front of him. And only a singular light shone through one of the windows. 

The door opened and you jumped. For a moment you thought it was Jody or one of the girls, or even Jesse come to take your child from you. But then you heard his voice call out.   
“Y/N?”  
“I’m in here!” you cried.   
And then, there he was, standing right before you, and relief flooded your chest.   
“Adam” you breathed, but before you could even finish saying his name, he had bound across the room and placed his lips frantically on yours as if you were a ship in the middle of an ocean and he were a drowning man, like you were his air, like you were his everything.   
You pulled apart and placed your foreheads together, closing your eyes, his breath hot on your cheeks, like nothing mattered, like nothing had changed, like nothing ever happened, like you were just a normal family.   
Another contraction came, breaking the moment and you let out a small cry again, bringing Adam to his senses and causing him to immediately break into action, pulling out some chalk and drawing signs and sigils all over the room in perfect form and as quick as you’d ever seen anyone do anything.   
And then he was done, and took a seat next to you, taking your hand in his and bringing it to his lips, kissing the knuckles and dragging his thumb over the back of your hand.   
“I’m glad you’re here” you said.   
He smiled, “so am I.”   
“You found a way” you said, tears brimming in your eyes.   
“Of course I did,” he said, “I would never lie to you.”   
A tear slid down your cheek and he wiped it away.   
“Don’t go soft on me, baby” he said.   
You groaned, “you sound like Dean.”   
He laughed at that.   
“I got you something” he said, getting up and crossing the room to his bag, “well, actually, I got the baby something, but since it’s not here I figured I’d give it to you instead.”   
“What is it?” you asked.   
“Close your eyes” he said.   
You obeyed.   
“Hold out your hands”  
“Adam, we have half a minute before the next contraction” you said.   
“Okay, now open ‘em” he said.   
You, again, obeyed, and couldn’t resist laughing at what Adam had gotten. It was a small, grey onesie that read, “Just left the Womb and all I got was this Lousy Shirt.”   
“Oh my God” you laughed.   
“I know” he said, “I thought it would make you laugh.”   
“Mission accomplished” you said.   
The front door opened again and Jody entered the room, the girls in tow. Her eyes grew wide at the sight as she tried to comprehend what was happening.   
“Hey Jody” Adam said, “allow me to fill you in.” 

“Just one more push” Jody shouted above the wails of agony you emitted, “just one more sweetie, you can do it!”   
You breathed out a moan and felt the adrenaline rush even faster through your veins. You closed your eyes and let out one final squeal as you focused, harder than anything you had ever done before.   
And then, just as soon as it had began, it was over.   
The pain in your belly dissipated.   
Silence filled the room.   
And then, the squeals of a newborn infant.   
You collapsed back onto the pillows and turned to look at Adam, who was staring in amazement at your child.   
“Are they okay?” you asked, your voice wobbly.   
Adam nodded, “she’s perfect” he said.   
“She?” you asked.   
“Yes” Adam said, “we have a daughter.”


	19. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the birth of their daughter, Jesse and Meg finally catch up with the new family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Remember to leave a like and comment down below and please bookmark for updates when I post next!

It wasn’t until about three in the morning that they finally made it to their destination. An abandoned farm house was the only thing on the land making the whole place feel like something out of a cheesy horror movie from the eighties where some guy in a human-flesh mask carrying a chainsaw would run out. These places gave Sam the chills.  
He knew it was stupid to get the chills from places like this after all these years. He’d been up against vampires, hellhounds, demons, angels, even clowns for christ-sake. And yet, something about these places…  
He blamed Dean for letting him stay up late and watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre when he was ten.   
Sam stifled a yawn as Dean opened the trunk of the car and handed him the knife and took out a super soaker full of Holy Water, the innovation being Adam’s grand idea and, as much as they hated to admit it, it was pretty useful, even if it made them feel like three year olds in a splash fight. At least Dean had had the bright idea of spray painting it black to make it look a bit more intimidating.   
“You ready?” Dean asked.   
Sam nodded, “as I’ll ever be.”   
The trunk slammed shut and the two brothers made their way into the house, their flashlights lighting the way. The wooden boards creaked underneath their weight adding an even eerier feeling to the whole setting.   
They made their way through the house, reaching a decrepit old living room, the vintage seventies furniture covered in dust and cobwebs, a brick fireplace on the wall covered in what appeared to be age old soot, but then something struck his eye, and he walked over to investigate. Leaning over, he found what had caught his eye, a bright, red ember, still hot and burning.   
Suddenly, all went silent, and a floor board somewhere off in the distance, squeaked beneath the weight of someone else within the home.   
“Dean!” Sam called out just as his brother was flung into the wall, his gun dropping to the floor.   
Sam reached in his jacket for the knife but before he could even touch the handle, he too was thrown like a rag doll into the wall, the wind being knocked from his lungs and his head throbbing painfully from where it had knocked into the wall. He let out a small grunt of frustration and pain.   
“Well, well, well, who would’a thought you two bozo’s would come rushing in here, guns blazing?” a voice said, Sam knew that voice, “hmmmm, that’s right, anyone who has ever had any interaction with you ever.”   
Floor boards creaked again and then, standing right before him like a ghost, was Meg. And right behind her, was the demon spawn himself. 

Cold, that was the only earthly feeling that could even remotely describe how if felt when a demon entered your body. Like all the blood in your veins turned to ice, like the world was frozen in some nuclear winter hell.   
Sam had been possessed fully by a demon only once prior, that time it had been by Meg too. And the experience had been so unpleasurable, so torturous, so cold, that the sting of the needle as the anti-possession rune was tattooed into his chest. But that had been burned off when Crowley had needed to get Gadreel out of his head, but Sam had been so out of it then he didn’t even count that as a possession.   
But now, the rune was gone, and nothing protected him from Meg as her cold, black smoke cloud form slithered into him in one of the most violating things that could ever happen to a person.   
Slowly, he felt himself lose control, felt his hold on his mind and body weaken as Meg took hold.   
Adam, he thought as the world faded to black, I’m so sorry…  
And then the world became nothingness. 

Katherine Mary Milligan came into the World at 5:09pm on a Wednesday night. She came just as all good hunters do, kicking and screaming. All ten fingers, all ten toes. A dark mass of hair on the top of her head, it was the same color as her mother’s. Her eyes were blue, like her father’s, though babies eyes normally changed during the first year to become different colors, you knew that they would always stay the same as her father’s.   
Since she came into the World, Adam had not let go of her for longer than for her to feed, or for him to get an hour or two of sleep, his body still hadn’t adjusted to the time differences yet.   
But it’s not like Adam minded, he was in absolute bliss. You could tell just by the look in his eyes that he thought...no, wait, knew, your daughter was the image of perfection. Once you’d awoken to hearing him singing to her softly, you realized with a smile it was Carry on my Wayward Son by Kansas, the same song that you had sang on the drive back to the bunker the night after she had been conceived.   
God, things had been so much simpler then.   
“Adam,” you whispered over to him one night as he rocked her to sleep in his arms, “she’s got you wrapped around her little finger, you plan on spoiling her rotten?”   
Adam smiled at you, then down at her, “of course,” he said, kissing the top of her head as gently as if she were made of glass.   
You loved him even more as you saw him with your child.   
In some way, you knew it was like having his mother back. You’d decided to name her after Katherine the moment she’d stopped crying long enough for you to process what had just happened.   
Katherine would never get to meet her namesake in the flesh, but she would know all the stories, that you and Adam were determined of. He had told you them sometime ago while you lay entangled in each other’s arms at night, back before the wall had come down, before he’d even known you were an angel. Back when he had just been a boy and you a girl, but it had never truly been like that, for he had always looked at you like you were the galaxy in one form, your eyes like stars, your hair nebulas, and your skin the universe itself, with all the secrets and mystery and beauty and death and endlessness and complexities and brilliance and wonder. He had looked at you like a dying man looked at water. As an angel at the gates in your previous life, you were quite familiar with that look, but none had ever made you feel as if they were looking at you, like really at you, always through you to the greatness beyond, never actually at you.   
The middle name, Mary, had been some debate. She had been Dean and Sam’s mother, but she had also been the woman who john had given up his life for, the woman that had made it so easy for him to walk out on his mother. Yet, she had given the world Sam and Dean, she had given Adam the brother’s he had prayed to God for every night, the brothers who left him in Hell, who made her go down to rescue him. For all the good and the bad that they had done, they had brought them together. They had some part in her creation, and for that, Mary needed to be honored as well.   
Katherine Mary Milligan. The most perfect child in the world.   
It was almost twelve thirty at night when the phone rang. Adam was quick to answer it as to not wake your daughter who lay fast asleep in her bassinet nearby. She stirred at the sound, but didn’t awake as Adam stepped outside and answered the call. Just lay there, sleeping without a care in the world. 

“Adam,” Sam’s panicked voice said on the other end of the line, “where are you? Are you alright?”   
“Yeah, yeah Sam, we’re fine, why what happened?” Adam asked, a shot of adrenaline rushing through his body.   
“It’s Dean,” Sam said, his voice cracking ever so slightly, “we had a lead on him, we traced him back to an abandoned lot…”   
“Sam, is Dean okay?” Adam asked, his voice shaking.   
“No,” Sam said, “he’s dead.”   
The world stopped around Adam and he felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of his body. Dean, his big brother, the one who had come chasing after him in the bar, the one who was relentless in his teasing his brothers, the asshole with the heart of gold, that Dean, was dead.   
He couldn’t imagine it. Not when Katherine had only just come into his life. Katherine was supposed to meet her uncle Dean, she was supposed to grow up surrounded by the big family Adam never had. Dean had already expressed his love for the little girl one secret night before she’d been born, when he’d told Adam they should call her Deana if it was a girl, Dean Jr. if it was a boy. Dean had been excited, though he’d never let anyone know. And that had been taken away from him.   
“Adam..” Sam’s voice cut through his thoughts, “are you alright?”   
Adam nodded, tears had yet to form in his eyes, it didn’t feel real. Dean couldn’t be dead...he couldn’t.  
“Yeah,” he said, his entire body feeling numb, “I’m fine.”   
“You need to go into hiding, they’re coming for the baby next, you need to get out of there,” Sam said.   
“We have sigils up,” Adam said, “where do you want us to go? Should we take Jody and the girl’s with us?”   
“Yes, just...get out of there, Adam. Elk Creek, Nebraska, we had a friend there a few years ago on a case, go to the Motel next to Adelaide's diner, Dean and I warded it back in the day, it’s already safe, you’ll be safe there.”   
“Elk Creek,” Adam said to himself, Dean and Sam had never mentioned anyone from Elk Creek in the past, but they were always keeping secrets from each other and from him, it may have just slipped their mind one way or another it didn’t matter, he needed to get Katherine and (Y/n) safe.   
“I’ll meet you there in the morning, I’ll get Cas to give me a ride,” Sam said, “I love you, Adam.”   
Adam’s throat became tight, “I love you too” he said before the call ended. 

Meg hung up the phone as Dean watched in horror from his place tied up on the ground. He was pinned underneath the Antichrist, his heart pumping as he listened in on the conversation. Why had Adam believed them? Why didn’t he question Elk Creek?   
They were leading him straight into a trap.   
His mouth was duct taped shut, otherwise he would have called out. He would have stopped them.   
Jesse untaped his mouth for a moment, “I would love to stay and chat Dean, but I’m afraid I have to meet with your little niece…”   
“You stay the hell away from her!” Dean shouted as the man’s fist connected with his jaw. He let out a grunt of pain as he watched Meg’s swirling black, smoke form escape his brother and return to her rightful body.   
“Tie him up,” Jesse ordered once she regained control of her body, Sam lay collapsed on the floor, asleep.   
“Why don’t you just kill us?” Dean asked.   
Jesse shook his head, “my vendetta isn’t against you, I don’t even have a vendetta, I just want to stay alive, and the only way to stay alive is to kill this baby.”   
“You don’t have to hurt her…”   
“I do, or else she’ll come for me when she’s old enough, I know how these things work.” There was a sadness in the antichrist’s eyes that spoke volumes. Deep down, Jesse Turner was a good kid, but his nature had corrupted him, made him desperate, and now he was willing to do anything. Even murder an infant.   
“Please,” Jesse said, “know that I don’t have a choice, this is the only way…”   
“Jesse,” Meg said once she was done tying up Sam, “we have to go, now!”   
Jesse nodded at her before taping Dean’s mouth shut again.   
“See you in a while, boys” Meg said as she placed her hand on her son’s shoulder and the two vanished. 

The motel at Elk Creek wasn’t the nicest place, but it would have to do for now. Katherine was awake again, feeding. Her eyes were slowly closing as she drifted back off into sleep. Jody, Alex, and Claire had their own room adjoining right next door, and Adam was busy pacing back and forth.   
When he’d first told you what had happened, with Dean, with the compromised location, you were terrified. Adam still hadn’t cried yet, which worried you, he wasn’t one to repress his emotions, but time with Sam and Dean may have changed him, either that or it was still taking time to process, you promised you would be there for everything, both you and your little girl. He would never have to go at it alone.   
“Adam, are you alright?” you asked him for what seemed like the millionth time since the news.  
Adam shook his head, “it doesn’t feel right,” he said, “Dean can’t be dead, I would know, I would…”   
“Adam,” you said, “this will take time to process, I’m so sorry…”   
Adam shook his head, “I get that, I get that, but...something just, doesn’t feel right.”   
You looked at him with concern, “could this be a trap?”   
Just as he opened his mouth to say something the door to your room burst open. Katherine, who had fallen back asleep, woke with a start and began screaming, You held her close to you and Adam grabbed the knife he held with him.   
But just as fast he was flung against the wall, the knife falling from his grip and his body slamming against the hard wall.   
Flight instinct kicked in and you tried to run to Jody’s room, but the door was being held shut, you heard Jody and the girls on the other side trying to open the door but it was no use, you were trapped.   
Suddenly, you couldn’t move, you could just stand there as your daughter screamed in your arms.   
Move, you thought, run.   
As the figures of a young man and woman came into view you panicked.   
Run, you thought, save her.   
But you couldn’t you were powerless, too weak an angel to fight a demon and her son, too weak to do anything but fall victim to their power. You wanted to scream, to cry, to fight, but nothing came, you glanced over at Adam from the corner of your eye and you could see the impact of the crash had caused him to pass out, blood was gushing in a wound from his head.   
Dear God, you thought, please don’t let him be dead.   
With a shaking hand, the man, Jesse Turner, lifted your daughter from your arms, she screamed as she left you.   
“I’m sorry” you heard him whisper to you as he carried her away, “I’m so sorry.”   
And then they disappeared and the spell was broken.   
You collapsed to the ground and the door opened. Your body became immediately wracked with sobs as you let out a scream and your world dissolved around you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to like and leave a comment! If you want updates on when I post a new chapter bookmark it! Thanks!


End file.
